Raging Inferno, Extinguishing Water
by Astrial Assailant
Summary: Katara is a Princess in her small Water Tribe. It's been a long and devastaing war, and the opponents would like to make a deal. Katara is forced to do something she'd never do, but maybe, her prince in shining armor will save her. But, who is he exactly?
1. Prince Sokka, your an idiot

**Hi everybody. I'm new to writing Avatar stories. Thank you for choosing a noob's story lol. **

**Please, read and review..**

The sun began to rise on the frozen earth of a small water tribe up in the east. Kids played in the snow, boys having snow battles, and girls making minature snow angels. Parents of their offspring either went hunting, chatted, or even tagged along in the little games their kids played. In a particular extrodinary decorated building, Queen Kathrine, and King Troy sat on their thrones watching a jester preform some funny antics. At least, he thought it was funny. Queen Kathrine let out a noticble yawn and the jester stopped dancing with his pet seal.

"Please, you my dear pesant, bore my Queen. Guards-" King Troy motioned towards his guards as he spoke. "-show our royal fool the way out."

Without a word, two guards bowed in response, and gripped the poor man by his forearms. The puny man struggled to free himself, but failed, as for the guards were extreamely strong.

In the room of Princess Katara, the beautiful tanned girl brushed her hair as her friend, the Princess of the Earth Kingdom babbled away. Toph was her name. She never usually left her hair down, but today, Katara informed her that her brother, Sokka was home. You see, Toph was more of a tomboy than a real lady-like princess. Queen Tinka, Toph's mom was begging Katara to make her daughter more lady-like. Every attempt Katara tried always caused her dresses to be covered in Earth that Toph would bend.

"Toph, does my hair look decent?" Katara asked, before smacking her forehead.

"Katara, I'm blind, but since most boys try to get under your dress, I guess you're hair looks nice," Toph said while yawning loudly.

"Toph, it's pretty rude to say that boys like to get under my dress. And, cover your mouth when you yawn," Katara ordered playfully.

There was a knock at the door, and Katara called for them to enter.

"Katara, Mother said that you should-Oh jeez, why is Toph here?" Sokka groaned.

"Please be nice Sokka," Katara warned.

It was too late. Toph was already shoving Sokka into the door frame, leaving his body to imprint the white stone. Toph stomped down the hall murrming non-princess-like words. Sokka pulled from out of his body shaped tomb and massaged his aching back.

"What's her problem?" Sokka mummbled.

Katara stood up and flattened the creases in her cyan dress. The shoulders were exposed, and at the wrists, she wore the emblem of her tribe. Two interlocking waves, and a moon in ther center of them. The waist oh the dress were pretty white pearls forming a belt around it. The hem at the bottom of the dress was a darker shade of blue lace.

"Sokka, can you tell Mother that I have to go get Toph? Since, everytime she comes over, you send her stomping away," Katara informed with a sigh.

"Yea, I guess. But why can't Suki ever come over? I mean, she's way prettier tha-"

"Goodbye Sokka," Katara said as she walked out the door.

As usual, Katara found Toph sitting at the beach's edge, resting her chin on her knees. She stared at the horizon, sniffling and whimpering. The chilly breeze sent her midnight hair flying into the wind. Katara sat next to Toph in the snowy ground, and cleared her throat.

"Toph, you know that Sokka-"

"Save it Katara, we both know Sokka likes the Kyoshi warrior Suki. Man, I wish I knew what she looked like. Then maybe, just maybe I could be as pretty as her. Like, Katara, is she beautiful? Does she have a nicer body than me?" Toph's voice began to crack and her eyes glazed over.

Katara rubbed her best friend's back, and her heart clenched as she thought about Toph and Suki's differences. Suki wasn't a royal teen like Toph and Katara. She was actually better than royal. She was trained on Avata Kyoshi's Island, and that meant something. Avatar Kyoshi was a wonderful female Avatar, and Suki was really pretty also. Though she did have blood stains on her clothes and hands sometimes after fighting a foe. But, Katara's parents always found that amazing. A very attractive girl, fighting like a man! But, then there was Toph. Toph wasn't ugly at all. Actually, she was quite attractive with long black hair. The only thing about her was that she was a princess- that never actually acted like one.

And that turned Sokka off all the time.

"Toph, you're beautiful in your own way," Katara said from her heart. "Sokka just prefers Suki, and that's his lost. I know that one day, you'll find somebody alot more stronger and cuter than Sokka. I mean, I think my brother is uglier than a monkey's butt!" Katara laughed, and she heard Toph giggle softly. Toph lunged over to Katara and hugged her tightly, which caused Katara to smile, but silently cry out for help.

Toph was a very strong princess.

"Thanks Katara, I will keep you're words in my heart forever," Toph smiled and patted Katara's back.

"Anytime..." Katara said.

On the WatchTower, the men who overlooked the tiny tribe saw something out at sea. He gasped and sounded the alarm which told everyone what was going on. Back on the beach, Toph and Katars stopped laughing at a joke, and both shared worried glances. Katara stood up and wiped snow off of her dress, and Toph did so too.

"Guess it's time huh?" Toph said lowly as her eyes glazed over again.

Katara looked out at sea and sighed.

"Yes Toph, it is..."

_**Soooo whaddya think? Good? Gay, WTF?**_

_**Read and review!**_


	2. Flamming Emotions

_**Rivah notification 1: Wow guys, I just posted this story yesterday, and already I got 4 reviews! Well, first of all, I'm really sorry about so many spelling and grammar errors. My mom's laptop doesn't have Microsoft Word, like our other two computers that crashed sadly... So, I improvise by using Word Pad. And, thanks to one reviewer, I finally find out Katara's parents' names. If it bothers, or insults any of you Avatar fanatics out there that I made up their names, please tell me, and I will gladly change them to normal.**_

_**Thank you for the heads up ^^!**_

_**Please read and Enjoy! **_

The once calm and placid little water tribe became anxious and very un-orderly. Kids was being shoved into their correct spots, standing stiff and fixing their hair and clothes to look presentable. Parents stood near their offspring and made sure they all used the lavatory before it was too late. Guards of the Royal Palace took their places by the Queen and King of the tribe. This wasn't a really fun thing to do. Standing orderly in line, for the Water Tribe's number one enemy was like a slap in the face to all of their prides. But, if this was going to bring the two enemies at peace, this was a slight price to pay.

Katara took multiple deep calming breaths, and tried on many more intricate patterned dresses. This was the day. The day... the King and Queen bought peace to the tribe, all Water Tribes actually. Toph lay lasily on Katara's bed looking up at the ceiling.

"Hey Katara?" Toph said after twelve minutes in silence.

"Yes?"

"Do you really want to do this? I mean, I could stuff you in a boulder, and you can come live with me. You know my mom loves you alot, and she'll do anything to keep you happy," Toph said with a smile. "And, it'd be cool to have a sister around. Even if you and I look and act different."

Katara paused from putting on an ivory dress, that had cyan lining all over. She sighed deeply and continued putting it on. Toph was right. She really did not want to do this. When that messenger bird came those long five months ago, everyone at the palace thought it was another message of an upcoming attack. But, when King Troy opened the letter, he was shocked. It said nothing about Firebenders coming to destroy any more buildings or abduct any villagers for a costy ransom. This letter was a peace offering. The Fire Nation King said he'd offer something to the Tribe, but the trick was that the Tribe had to give something in return.

And the Fire Nation had one specific request.

The desicion was out of Katara's hands, and even Sokka couldn't change his parents' minds.

"It's for the Tribe my children. They will all thank you for your generosity," Kathrine had told her Prince and Princess.

"Toph, it's out of my hands... And, you don't have to join us for dinner, if you want, you can go home," Katara said after choosing to wear a long lapis-lazuil dress. It was plain, but she spiced up the design by putting on the water crystal that her grandmother had given her. She put the two braclets on that presented her Tribe's symbols, and she began to do her hair.

"Nope, I'm staying put. If that baaa-" Katara glared at Toph, and although she was blind, Toph knew to change her words. " If that **bad** kid decides to do something to you, I'll break his skinny neck," Toph spat.

Katara rolled her eyes and finished fixing the last loop in her hair.

"Alright then, if you're going to stay, I have to fix that messy hair of yours!" Katara laughed playfully as Toph groaned.

Sokka retrieved Katara and Toph from Katara's bedroom, and they all headed to the docks. Katara walked with pride, just as her mother instructed her to do.

"Princesses have to show their pride in their kingdom. Who would want a royal lady who walks like she has a hunched back?" Kathrine had said those long five months ago. When the trio reached the Royal spot that was about thirty feet away from the docking area, they all stood in their spots. Toph, of course stood where ever she pleased and that was next to Katara. A loud horn sounded the quiet air, and that informed that the ship was at the docking area. Katara began to breathe heavier, and her hands became clammy. This was going to be a long dinner, in which the Tribe's future was decided. Toph gripped Katara's hand and squeezed. Katara smiled and squeezed back.

First, Guards from the Fire Nation decended off the boat, and walked down the long path of people before they reached the Royal Water Tribe group. Then, as if on cue, King Ozai appeared, and walked down the steps followed by his two children. Princess Azula and Prince Zuko. They all walked with their heads held high. Each royal family member wore red and black, the signature colours of the Fire Nation. When they walked, every citizen bowed down in respone to show respect; even if they hated it. At about ten feet away from the King and Queen of the Water Tribe, Katara could see Prince Zuko smiling brightly. She hated that smile.

"Ahhh, Troy, it's a pleasure to see you well," Ozai said with a smile and a bow.

Troy followed his actions and replied with, "Same to you Ozai. You look like a shining sun."

"Oh Troy, with your silly jokes. Now, when will the banquet start?" Firelord Ozai said while looking at the darkening sky.

"Very soon," Kathrine spoke up with a bow of her own. "Oh Azula, it's a pleaure to see you!"

"Nice to see you too Queen Kathrine," Azula glanced at Katara with a mocking smile as she bowed before the Water Tribe Queen.

"Please, follow us Ozai, Azula, and Zuko. We have much to discuss," King Troy said with a slight saddening gleam in his light blue eyes.

The Royal adults left, not noticing their kids following.

"Katara, you look very beautiful today," Zuko said as he took the Princesses hand. Katara rolled her blue eyes as he kissed her hand gently.

"Back off lover boy," Toph hissed when she heard the slight smooch sound.

"Again the blind idiot is here," Azula said with an annoyed tone.

"I'm not an idiot, but if you can clearly tell, you're the idiot. Why would someone tease a blind girl? Oh yea, it's 'cause you're a bitch!" Toph stomped her foot and a large boulder emerged from the snowy earth. Azula smirked and summoned fire on her fists.

'This is going to be a long dinner...' Katara thought.


	3. Change of plans

_**Like I said in my profile ( if any of you had read it yet -.-) I usually update one chapter at a time for stories, but hey, I have alot of time on my hands! Thank you all for reviewing so quickly. More reviews, the quicker I try to update ^^!**_

_**Please read, review, and enjoy! **_

The sun had finally settled into the darkness of space. The tiny Water Tribe was beginning to sleep, or eat their evening meal. At the Royal Palace, that's exactly what they was going to do. Princess Katara was walking down the long hallway, leaving her room. She couldn't help but think about Zuko. He was the most charming Prince she had ever met, but also, the most... She didn't know how to describe the dark side of him. It was like, he really liked her, but then... he really wanted- no, **needed** her. Once, when the Firelord came over with Azula and Zuko, Zuko was more than happy to see Katara. She didn't deny that she was certainly happy to see him also. But then, later that night, she was in her room changing into her pajamas, and out of nowhere, Zuko just barged into her room. Katara screamed and covered her exposed chest, and snapped at Zuko for not knocking. Then, Zuko aplogized, but didn't leave until he got what he wanted. Luckily, he didn't get too far, for King Ozai was going home before Zuko really took advantage of Katara.

All this time, Katara feared Zuko would try that again. It wasn't a happy phase for her, and she almost told her parents. But, if she did, her nation would go at war again, which was something Katara never wanted to happen again. She rounded the corner of the decorated hallway, and bumped into someone. The impact was so great, Katara stummbled backwards and fell onto the sapphire coloured carpet.

"Sorry about that Princess," The charming, yet deep voice said.

Katara's eyes widened and she looked before her. Prince Zuko stood, looming over her fragile figure. He reached his hand out, and helped her to her feet. Quickly Katara released his hand, and smoothed her dress out.

"Thank you Prince Zuko," she said casually.

"Any time Princess," Zuko smiled and cupped Katara's cheek in his hand. They locked eyes for a few moments, before someone cleared their throat.

"Well, when you two are done being all lovey-dovey, would you like to join us for dinner? Because, they won't eat until you get your butts down there!" Sokka bellowed, and stomped down the hallway to the Dinning Hall.

"Yes, we should go," Katara breathed in relief. She began to walk away, until Zuko held her hand. She glared at him, but all he did was smile.

They walked together in silence.

The Dinning Hall was huge. One big long wooden tabled took up most of the space. King Ozai and King Troy sat on each end both having a casual conversation. Queen Kathrine sat diagonal from King Troy, and in fron of Azula. Toph sat next to Kathrine, sloppily eating a cheddar biscuit. Katara finally reached the table, and calmly sat next to Toph and, of course, Zuko sat right in front of her.

"Finally, everyone is ready to begin the feast?" King Troy said with his hearty tone.

"I believe so Dad," Sokka said, who was sitting next to Zuko.

"Alright, now, let us begin, and Ozai, we can discuss the plan, correct?" Troy asked while getting a refil of red whine.

"Yes," Ozai said simply.

Everyone began to fix their plates of delicious foods. Sokka inhaled deeply and sighed with loving eyes. Kathrine scolded him for being rude, and put a large portion of lobster meat on her plate. Katara made Toph a plate, since the stormy-eyed girl couldn't see very well.

"Would you like fish Toph?"Katara whispered into her ear.

"Sure, give me anything!" Toph said with a toothy smile.

"Oh Katara, you should give Toph carrots. I heard that they imp-"

"Don't even say it missy," Toph warned as she pointed a finger at Azula.

After a few minutes of everyone eating in casual chats, King Ozai began to speak about the peace offering.

"Now, King Troy, I'd like to say a few things about the treaty," said Ozai. "Your daughter would make a lovely bride to my son. Hence, once the marriage is complete, they cannot back out of it. If one was to do so, the treaty would be broken, and there would be a reason to commence war. I understand that you and Queen Kathrine may want to keep your blood-line pure, but think about it. Katara and Zuko, having a child, would create a water or firebender. Possibly both-" Ozai stopped speaking when Katara did a massive spit take. All of the liquidy contents spattered on Azula's face and food.

"CHILDREN?" Katara, Toph, Sokka, and Zuko said in unison. Azula mummbled something and wiped her face. All of the children faced Ozai who had a confused look.

"Yes children," King Troy said as everyone faced him. "You see, that's one way that neither you or Zuko will back out of the marriage. It's just a way of teaching you kids that marriage is a serious commitment. And, who knows, maybe having a water and firebender could change the whole world," Troy finished as he drank some more wine.

Katara sighed and fiddled with her thumbs. This isn't what her mother told her! Kathrine said all they had to do was marry, and they treaty would have been complete. Now, all of a sudden, they had to have children? Katara wasn't even old enough to be a mother! She was a sixteen year old girl, who hadn't even had a boyfriend, yet a first kiss. Things were just spinning out of control in her life.

"Katara, is this okay with you?" King Ozai said.

If Katara said no, the war would begin again, but if she said yes, then she'd have to have a child with a man she didn't even love, or like. But, her mother's gaze was making her skin crawl.

"Yes, King Ozai, I accept the offering..."

"Good! In three days, Princess Katara of the Water Tribe, and Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation we be wed! A toast, to a new beginnig!" King Troy said cheekily.

Later that night, Katara stood outside on her balcanoy and gazed up at the stars. The air was chilly, and the tears on her face made her even colder. Things wasn't as she hoped for them to be. She wanted nothing but to get away from this crazy life. A shooting star soared through the sky, and Katara thought she should make a wish. She cradled her arms around herself and sobbed.

"I wish I could find someone that I'd really love, and I want them to take me away from here..."

_**Thanks for reading, R&R!**_


	4. Shattered Friendships, Tea and Wisdom

_**Hey dudes! And or dudettes XD! Sorry for not updating yesterday... My mom was being herself... as in a mean person -.-. Anyway, I have to things two clarify about RIEW aka the story name. Lee Draqin, aka my cousin wants to know what happened to the seal in chapter 1. Well, Lee Draqin, the seal is absolutely fine. She's in the ocean with all her little seal friends... NOW SHUT UP ABOUT IT! Ok, for more important things, some of you think that this story is a Zutara shippin' story. **_

_**It's Kataang, but it'll take a while before, well, it's notible that Zuko is just a little puppet in here =]**_

_****__**It is not.**_

_**And, to all of my loyal fans out there, thanks for reading and reviewing all the time. I feel soo happy that you all take time to read... I dedicate this hard typed chapter to all of you. Hugs and kisses, pencil and paper, and uh... a toast, for a new chapterr!**_

_**Please read, review, and Enjoy!**_

* * *

Katara was really upset the next morning. The whole marriage and child thing was just too overwhealming. And, to add more problems to her life, he mother forced her to buy a new dress.

"A Fire Nation prince wouldn't like blue Katara," Queen Kathrine had said while traveling to the Northern Water Tribe.

Katara didn't care what Zuko wanted. All she wanted to do was escape this commitment forever. It took a long three hours to reach the walls of the Northern Water Tribe. Katara's tribe had many horses, in which pulled the Royals' carrige around for transportation. The horses were albino for a reason. In the snowy lands, predators lurk everywhere. Even if it's just a bear, they want o be sure the Royals stay safe and sound.

At the opening of the Northern Water Tribe, many teen girls waited at the gate hoping that they could see Prince Sokka. Sokka was well liked here, for he was the only royal prince in any Water Tribe. In a way that amused Katara, even though it's a pretty bad reputation to be so well liked in that manor. Kathrine walked down the steps of the cyan carriage, that had silver frames with giant pearl orbs. Katara followed suit and frowned at the whole reason of why they were here.

"Stand up straight," Queen Kathrine snapped at a slouching Katara. "Princess Yue is coming this way."

Katara immidiately stood straight with her hands glued to her sides. Yue, Katara's other best friend in the whole wide world. Katara hasn't seen her in a long time, around when the war started. Which was a long six years ago.

"Oh Kataraa!" Yue screamed in delight at the sight of her friend. They both embraced each other with tears streaming down their cheeks.

"Yue, you look very well! Will your albino hair ever cease to grow another inch?" Katara joked.

"No time for jokes Katara, we have to get your dress for the wedding," Kathrine said with a serious tone.

"Wedding? Oh Katara, who is he?" Yue grinned with a mischiveous gleam in her grey eyes.

"I'd rather not say..." Katara mummbled lowly.

Yue nodded in an understanding way, and she put on the best pouting face she could.

"Uh, Aunt Kathrine? Can Katara an I please spend some time together? It's been such a long time since we had a cup of tea and Mrs. Rina's house. And I'm quite sure she'd love to see her little water lily," Yue said to Kathrine.

Kathrine sighed and shooed Katara and Yue away.

"Go ahead and tell her I said hi. But Katara make sure you're back here before sundown. We have to get back before it gets too dark. Since your father and brother aren't here-"

"Will do Mother, see you soon!" Katara called out while shoving Yue in the opposite direction.

"Sooooo, who is he Katara?" Yue said as they walked to Mrs. Rina's house.

Katara gulped and sighed. Yue and Zuko hated each other alot. Before the whole big war started, everybody, including Princess Azula were all best friends. But, one day, at the Northern Water Tribe, Yue was going to tell Sokka how she felt about him. This was when everyone was around the age of ten. Katara and Toph were the only two girls who knew Yue liked Sokka. Sadly, Azula had found out and she told Zuko. Zuko was very mad, for he liked Yue alot. Zuko had lied and told Sokka that Yue thought he looked like a wild Boar. Sokka was heartbroken, and he yelled at Yue telling her she looked like a mutated polar bear. So, the outcome of that childish argument made Sokka hate Yue, and Yue hate Zuko. Hence, if Katara told Yue who she was going to marry, Yue might hate Katara also, and never ever want to see her again. Katara would hate that, and it would be because of this stupid treaty.

"Hey, isn't that Mrs. Rina's house?" Katara asked while dodging the subject.

Yue sighed and nodded. The house was small, wooden, and old. But, somehow it made Katara's heart fluttery. Ever since she was six, Katara loved being at Mrs. Rina's home. It always smelled of lemon tea, and freshly baked sugar cookies. Yue knocked gently on the door, and almost instantly the door opened.

"I can't believe my eyes! Is that my little- well full grown water lily?" gasped with her kind brown eyes widening.

"Yes it is Mrs. Rina, wow, you haven't aged a bit!" Katara laughed as she hugged her childhood caretaker. was an old lady, with long grey hair that was pulled back into a think braid. She was very short, but strong when it came to hugs.

"It's nice to see you Katara and Yue. Please please come in. I made sugar cookies, and I was just making some tea," said as she pushed the two princesses inside.

"See, that's why I call you Madam Physic. You always know what to make when Katara and I come over," said Yue who sat on a mat in front of a worn out coffee table.

Katara did so also, and tried to keep her eyes off of Yue's. Yue watched her like a hawk. She wasn't going to drop this subject without an answer.

"So, are you-"

"Yes I'd like so tea!" Katara smiled nervously as walked into the room with a plate of cookies and a tea kettle.

"Why Katara, I didn't even offer you any," Mrs. Rina said with a small chuckle.

"Exactly..." Yue mummbled angrily accepting a cookie.

"So, who's your man that you'll be marrying?" Mrs. Rina asked while sitting Indian-style on a mat, and sipping a cup of tea.

Katara's eyes widened as she broke of a huge chunk of a sugar cookie. She chewed and chewed non-stop until she thought of a way out of this. Why did fate hate her today?

"Uhhh..." Katara said after swallowing that huge clunk.

"Oh darn! I have to go Katara. Thank you for the snack ! Stupid guards wanted me home by this hour," Yue sighed. She glared at Katara with a pointed finger. "And missy, I will know!" She winked at headed out the door.

After a few moments in silence, Katara finally spoke.

"Mrs. Rina, the man I'm marrying... is... Zuko," Katara sighed.

"Prince Zuko?" Mrs. Rina said with wide eyes.

"Yes, and I don't even love him.." Katara said lowly.

"And why is that?"

"Why is it that I do not love him?"

"No, why are you doing something that your heart does not approve of?" Mrs. Rina said while sipping more tea.

Katara was taken aback by her question. She knew she didn't love him, but came out with that... in a surprising way. Why was she doing that to her heart? Katara knew Zuko loved her, and this was an important marriage, but why didn't she speak up?

"Katara," Mrs. Rina said as she covered her hand over Katara's. "You are making a terrible mistake here. Our hearts are apart of where our Chi comes from. You need Chi to waterbend correct?"

Katara nodded with her eyes glazing.

"How do you think you're waterbending will be once you marry a man that your heart and mind does not approve of? You would be a mess. Your bending would be off, and you will go insane. There is no reason to rush into this. Tell your parents, before it is too late. Also, I know very soon, there will be a life changing event that is going to happen..." Mrs. Rina sighed and looked outside. "Our chat has took up most of our time huh?" she smiled as Katara cried.

"You're right. I loathe Zuko, I don't want to marry him. And, I won't let my parents force me to." Katara stood and hugged tightly.

"See you soon Katara. And, don't forget, listen to your heart, and not your mind when it comes to love, okay?"

"Yes, I promise you that," Katara grinned cheekily.

* * *

The next day went by quickly. Katara stayed locked in her room with Toph basically the whole day until night came around. Katara let her mother and father prepare for the wedding tomorrow. She didn't want to watch her death sentence be prepared against her own will. The dress Queen Kathrine picked out was very beautiul and exotic. It was ivory, without any blue. Truthfully it was plain, but also sexy. Nice and long, but tight and teenage like. Katara hated the dress only because of why she had to wear it. Toph kicked the dress off the bed, and flopped onto it sighing in comfort.

"Oh, Toph. Don't destroy it... yet," Katara growled as she hung it in the closet with all of her other dresses.

"C'mon Katara!" Toph whined.

"What?"

"Don't marry that bastard! He's ugly, and related to Azula, and ugly, and... uglier when he smiles all cocky like, and he ruined Sokka and Yue's almost relationship! I'd rather him be with Yue than Suki!" Toph said angrily.

"Toph, you know I can't back out of it! I hate him more than you can imagine, and I don't want to have his child! I mean, think Toph!" Katara shouted back.

Toph jumped off the bed, and stood in front of Katara with an angry glare.

"Well good luck finding a new maid of honor! 'Cause I'm not going to be in something that you aren't trying to stop! I mean, listen to **your** heart for once will ya?" Toph brushed past Katara and stomped down the hall way.

Katara flopped on her bed face first and screamed into her pillow. Tomorrow was the day. Toph hated her. Yue is going to hate her. was no help. Her parents don't care about what she wanted. Why should she? She could just run away from here, and die out in the snow. She wouldn't care. At least she wanted to do that unlike any other thing. She cried softly and turned the lights off and locked her room door. She sat in the middle of her bed, with her knees pulled to her chest, and cried a blackhole.

That's exactly what she was in. A whole with evilness covering the good, and she couldn't get out of it no matter how much she tried to.

* * *

_**Thanks for reading! Wow, this was the longest chapter yet! Almost 2,000 words. I believe that chapter 5 will be long, because you got the wedding... something else... something else... etc... =] Haha, no spoilers given away here guys! Oh yeah, I was wathcin' Avatar last night, and it was the one with that Hama bloodbender. I swear that somewhere in here, I'm going to add it. Idc when, or how, I just will. And, I want to make a sequel! The next story, I want it to be named:**_

**_Ecstaic Earth, Whispering Air._**

**_What ya think? Good? Bad? NO SEQUEL? =] Please leave some feed back about requests for the story, questions, etc._**


	5. Wedding Day

_**Hiiii guys! New chapter coming up =]**_

_**Now, before I scream more, this is NOT a Zatara story! Please stop asking when I even said it was Kataang -.-**_

_**Please read, review, and Enjoy!**_

Today was the day.

When Katara's title is officially changed.. changed to something horrible.

Princess Katara of the Water Tribe, Spouse of Prince Zuko.

That title had it's good and down sides. Good this is that no more Royal princes will try to woo her in with ridiculous dances or rituals. Hence, Katara would be feared by those annoying, snobby princess. But, the most important thing she cared about was her friends and family. Toph... Toph hates her already. She'd despise Katara for not trying to stop the wedding today! But, what could Katara do? It was out of her hands, just as she shaid to Toph. Then Yue. Dearest Yue. She'd banish Katara from the Northern tribe, and that's enough to cause all waterbenders to loathe Katara. As her hairdresser named Amy curled Katara's hair, there was a small knock at the door.

"You may enter," Katara said sadly.

A pretty woman entered quickly while shutting the door behind her with a startling sound. The teen breathed in un-evenly and slouched to the floor in her bright red dress.

"Oh my goodness! Suki, h-how did you manage to leave Kyoshi Island without anything popping up?" Katara gasped with tears swelling in her eyes.

Suki scratched the back of her brunette hair with a cheeky smile. Suki had short hair that fell to her shoulders. A long time ago she had hair past the middle of her back, but when you're a warrior who fights in life endangering battles, you'd need short hair.

"Well, I'd like to talk, but I hear someone running down this hall. Please, please, please be go with the flow okay Katara?" Suki said as low as possible.

Katara nodded, and almost instantly, an urgent knock was banging on her ivory wodded door.

"Yes? Who is it?" Katara said with her princess-like tone.

"Katara where's my Suki? She ran off after I kissed her!" Sokka whined.

Suki looked at Katara with begging eyes and clasped her hands before her in a pleading motion. Katara giggled and tried to remain serious.

"Uh, I believe she's at the Dining Hall eating breakfast with the other guests."

All Katara heard in response was running back the way it came before.

"I love you Katara!" Suki breathed.

* * *

Finally, after two hours of curling and styling Katara's rebelious brown hair, the deed was done. Amy breathed in relief and hurried out the room to eat breakfast. It was after all 10:25 am, and the wedding started at noon. Katara and Suki chatted about recent times. The two girls acted as if they saw each other weeks ago, when it was actually months. Suki had gotted shipped off to Ba Sing Se to capture the deadly Snake Clan. They weren't a threat years ago, but then, the captured a Royal, and tried to get a very high ransom. Of course, Suki destroyed their plans and took out the leader with her bare hands.

"Show off," Toph had said after reciving the news months before.

"So, Katara... are you ready?" Suki said with a saddened frown.

"Suki, you knew me for how long?" Katara said.

Suki looked at Katara in shock, but replied steadily.

"I dunno, maybe... five years, why?"

"You know I don't like Zuko, he's a freaky kid. I hate him, Azula, and Firelord Ozai... truthfully, I think this marriage is going to destroy my heart and pride. Can you belive I have to carry his child, or maybe child_**ren**_? I can't even think about it Suki, I-I just want to avoid this," Katara sighed in her hands and cried.

Suki stared helplessly at her friend. What could she possibly do?

It was time. The clocks in the Palace stroke noon, and it was time to go to the wedding. No pesants was allowed, but only those who the Royals were close to attended. The ceremony was inside the Palace, but at the party room. In Royal terms it's named the Social Room. It was nicely decorated with streams of red and blue ribbons suffocating the room. Balloons were stationed at the door, and floated carelessly in the air. People still streamed in, greeting the Kings and Queens of each kingdom. There was so many! Also, Firelord Ozai was here. It was a real surprise, for the Fire King always seemed to be so busy. Although, this was his son's special day. After the room was settled, Zuko took his spot, and waited with his hands in front of him. He wore a red and black tuxedo, and straightened his hair which fell to his shoulders. He had a bright smile, and he couldn't wait to see his bride.

Back at Katara's room, King Troy stood there with a grim face.

"Well, my lovely dew drop, it is time you became a woman. I would like to give you something," Troy said. He dug into his pocket and pulled out a small velvet box.

"What is it?" Katara said as she reached for it.

"Open it silly, but hurry up, we must get going in a few minutes."

Katara sighed and opened her gift. She gasped and held up the long silver chain, that had an alien charm in the middle. As her teary eyes focused, she knew what the trinket was. It was Gran-Gran's old charm.

"D-D-Daddy, I cannot accept this!" Katara cried out. "Gran-Gran wouldn't let me wear her charm for this occasion! You know how she felt about the Fire Nation…" Katara's voice faded while her eyes glazed over with salty droplets.

"Katara, please, pull yourself together… your makeup is running," King Troy said without even noting Katara crying for a worse reason.

Katara stopped instantly and glared at her father. Stop crying, your makeup is running. Does he even care about what he's doing to his daughter? Forcing her to marry at a young age, hence to a nation that killed almost their whole tribe! Why would he care anyway? He already threw her into the hands of Firelord Ozai, but he could at least show some sympathy for her. She stood up, careful not to trip over her dress. She cleaned her face, and put the best-fakest-happy-face-ever.

"Let's go, Father," Katara said in an alien voice.

* * *

The music started inside the Hall. The crowd stood up in respect as the two balloon suffocated doors opened and revealed a beautiful young woman. She smiled brightly, clutching the bouquet tightly, as her Father led her down the aisle. On the outside, Katara seemed happy, and proud to be marrying this prince. Her eyes shone with happy gleams, her lips stuck into a pearly white smile, and her posture was straight showing absolute pride. No one could think that deep down inside that fake barrier of happiness, lay a crumpled up sixteen year old girl. Sad, alone, thrown away to the pits of hell. Truly, this Water Tribe Princess was upset; she was surprised there wasn't a rain cloud over her head. As they neared the podium, Katara's stomach became wild with crazed, angry butterflies smashing into her organs.

"Calm down Katara, this isn't something to be nervous about…." Katara reassured herself. She took a deep breath and stood directly in front of Prince Zuko. King Troy released Katara's arm, and took his place with the other men. Katara glanced at Suki who sat in the front with teary eyes. She wasn't crying tears of joy, but tears of hurt, sympathy, anger, and embarrassment. The priest cleared his throat and clasped his hands together.

"We are gathered here today, to join together Princess Katara of the Water Tribe, and Prince Zuko of the FireNation…."

The words seemed to fade out of Katara's mind, as she daydreamed about their future. Her lips acted on their own, answering questions, or commitments. Why doesn't she say something? This isn't right, her Grandmother would hate her for this, she probably does. The other elder spirits from this tribe have to be angry. If they were why don't they all just possess Katara or give her courage to say, 'I don't'? That time was coming quickly, and Katara wanted to cry about it. No, no crying, you're a woman who needs to show no sign of sadness. You belong to the FireNation. You belong to Prince Zuko. You are no longer going to be living in this Water Tribe, you're no longer a Water Tribe princess…. This is reality. The voice in her mind told her all of the changes to come…

"Do you, Prince Zuko of the FireNation, take Princess Katara to be your lovely wedded wife to live together in marriage? Do you promise to love her through thick and thin, through sickness and health, richer or poorer?" The priest snapped Katara out of her mindless babble.

Zuko looked into Katara's blue eyes, and smiled cheekily.

"I do," He said.

The priest turned towards Katara and began the same poetic speech to her.

"Do you, Katara of the Water Tribe, take Prince Zuko to be your lovely wedded husband to live together in marriage? Do you promins to love him through thick and thin, through sicknedd and health, richer or poorer?"

This is it. Time to settle the deal, save her tribe from more war and devastating battle that left many killed and or wounded. She gulped and glanced around the room to find Suki. The Kyoshi warrior stared at her with intent eyes, waiting to strike out if anyone wanted to harm her. Katara smiled a sad smile, and looked at the floor. Just say it, say the lie so this could be over. The tension in the room was overwhelming, but Katara cleared her throat.

"I….."

Out of nowhere, the entrance to the Hall was kicked open. A person walked in, and pointed a finger at the FireNation Prince. Everyone inside panicked and ran about, running past the stranger, or running towards the other exits. Mayhem and disorder filled the Hall, and Zuko covered Katara in a protecting manner. Katara gulped with fear in her eyes and she dropped her bouquet of flowers to the ground. The angered figure shot out fire from his fists and it headed straight towards Prince Zuko. Zuko countered the attack, and vanquished the flames. Katara stepped aside, and tried to run to the exit nearest to her. Sadly, the door was blocked by debris from the ceiling fell in front of the door, blocking her way out. She turned around and around looking for a way out.

"You stupid bastard. You locked me away in that cell of evil, now I will destroy you, and everyone you love, just like what you did to me!"

The figure stepped into the light, and Katara noticed that he wasn't a man, but he was a boy, maybe sixteen or seventeen. He looked at Katara with angry stormy eyes, but instantly that flame of anger faded into curiosity. His hair was black, and short, and he wore FireNation clothing. A red bandanna covered his forehead, and black gloves covered his hands. He was truly a new firebender that Katara had ever met and saw. He stared into Katara's eyes, with the most charming stare ever. Katara's breath caught into her throat and she dropped the bouquet and gasped. Zuko kicked the boy in his head with a loud smash. For an odd reason, Katara was angry at Zuko, but she didn't have an exact reason why. He was a criminal obviously, but he didn't seem so deadly. A hand gripped Katara's and she flinched.

"Katara, c'mon your mom and dad are waiting for you," the womanly voice said. The woman or teen pulled Katara out with great speed, before the smoke settled into their lungs.

Once outside, Sokka pulled Suki into his chest and smoldered her with kisses and "I love you's". King Troy and Queen Kathrine surrounded Katara and asked her so many questions. Before she could even acknowledged she was safely outside, a horde of guards pulled the rebellious teenage boy out of the palace. He didn't even seem to squirm or rant. He simply stared at his handcuffed hands.

"King Troy, what would you like us to do with this… _**thing**_?" One guard said, while pulling the boy to his side. The boy looked up, and stared at Katara once more. This time, he smiled cockily and looked away from her.

"Send him to the Prison Chamber. I'm sure Katara would have something planned for him, since he did ruin her wedding day," Troy said coldly.

"Yes your majesty." The guard tugged the kid by his collar, making him follow back inside.

* * *

Katara sat in her room, thinking about what just happened. She was going to have to go to the Chamber and decide the boy's death sentence, which she didn't have the heart to do. Maybe she could find a way to make him do community service, and he wouldn't have to be murdered. It bothered her recalling the way he stared into her eyes, longing… or hungry. But for what? She didn't even know him, and he didn't know her. Deep down inside Katara's heart, she felt a flicker of an emotion she hasn't felt in a long time. What was it, anger? Hatred? Sympathy?

No, no, and no. It was something more, something… good.

"I know, very soon, there will be a life changing event that will happen in your life…" Those words said played in Katara's mind restlessly. She knitted her brown eyebrows together, and she tried to figure out what was that thought trying to tell her. Did she like the boy? Or did she, perhaps love him.

"Love him? That's ridiculous! I couldn't love someone who's a refuge from the FireNation," Katara told herself.

But deep inside her heart, she knew that statement was false. She may not love him, but somehow, some way… she was attracted to him.

_**Heyyyyy! Gosh I did like, almost... 3000 words! Yippieee! lol, anyways, do you guys even still like this story? I mean, I oddly feel like it's getting kinda stupid =[. It'd be nice if any of ya'll could tell me ways to fix this, because as you can see, it has many errors at times -_-... But, uh... yes, keep reading and reviewing. I want to be a really popular author on here, but I need ya support! Cya guys lates! *waves***_


	6. Linked Hearts

_**Yes yes, I made another chapter today… My mommy and daddy left me to go to a barbeque. Pffft, like I care… I WANNA GOOOOOO! Nah, I'm kidding, but here's another chapter, and yes, it's very kataangy.. Now can ya'll stop asking for your aang? Oh, by the way, this is also a Sukka fic. I like the couple, and they'd be cute together… Anyway, this chapter I dedicate to Calm Waters. I owe her something for a request she asked.**_

_**And you know what it is! =]**_

_**Please read, review, and Enjoy!**_

Katara ran down the hallway to the Prison Chamber. Daydreaming about that mystery boy caused her to lose track of time. If she wanted him to stay alive, she would have to pick up her pace. One thing about this castle that bugged Katara was the Prison Chamber. That death whole was under the palace, in the darkness. Well, not complete darkness, for there was lights that led to each prison cell. It bugged her that people _**died**_ in these cells. When the war first began, Katara was used to seeing captured FireNation soldiers in the jail holes… but she also saw them dead, or sick and close to dying. There was this one girl, who was captured by the Waterbender soldiers. She seemed so innocent in Katara's seven year old eyes. The girl's name was, if Katara remembered correctly, Jen. Jen was a firebender an all, but sadly she got thrown into jail. Katara would sneak down to her cell almost every day, and she'd feed the girl some food from the kitchen. The Water Tribe didn't care much about firebender, so they hated them all in general. Old people, and young children who'd be the most innocent humans in the world. So, Jen was very sick from the lack of natural nutrition. Katara became scared to look at her illegal friend, and one day, when Katara accidentally forgot to give Jen some more bread and salmon, the young firebender died in her cell.

Katara finally made it to the boy's cell, and there Prince Zuko, King Troy, and many guards stood. The mumbled lowly so Katara couldn't hear what they was saying. "So sorry for being late Father. I… uh overslept," Katara lied. What was she even lying for?

"It is okay Katara, we were just thinking of ideas for this hooligan. Do you have any ideas daughter?" King Troy stroked his brown beard as he eyed the boy who was in the cell, his arms cuffed by chains.

Katara gulped and looked at the boy. He seemed too innocent to be killed, and she needed to make a choice or else her Troy and Zuko would figure it out themselves. Hence, knowing her father, he'd find a torturing death for the boy.

"I-I think we should just.. make him clean the horses' pens. I mean, they stink.. and he could do a pretty good job…" Katara's voice faded when they all (including the strange teen) eyed her with questioning gleams in their eyes. She giggled nervously and Prince Zuko just shook his head.

"I think that beheading him would be best, don't you agree King Troy?" Zuko asked.

King Troy hummed in response thinking about what they young Prince suggested. Katara gasped and looked away with saddened eyes. She knew her father wouldn't say no to that idea. She glanced at the prisoner who gazed at her intently with that same curious look. His stormy eyes seemed to get her lost into them. Swimming in a never ending mist, getting lost never wanting to leave…. He glared at the King and Prince who walked away from Katara and chatted to the guards.

"Dammit!" Katara swore with a stomp of her silver high heels. Her worst fear came true, they were preparing to murder him. She paced back and forth in her signature Water Tribe robe. Her hair was pulled back into a long braid, and she had two loops (or as Sokka called them "hair loopies") intersecting with the braid. She mumbled angry words and sighed after her rant.

"Hey," the boy spoke. He finally spoke after that dramatic entrance at the Hall.

Katara cringed and looked at him with glazed eyes. Even his voice seemed too innocent to be taken away, never to be heard again. That seemed to be too much for Katara to handle, because she began to cry silently.

"I'm sorry, but I cannot help you," She cried. Why was she crying over him? She couldn't make her body stop; it had a mind of its own. Betraying her commands to stay strong, and acknowledge that he was a refuge who bought this upon himself. This didn't make any sense to Katara. Was this what was talking about? The life changing event that was soon going to happen. It did change her life. She felt attracted to him, although she knew him for about a few hours.

"Don't worry about it. It's not like they can keep me caged forever, I always escape. But, I gotta hand it to ya; your choice of keeping a prisoner caged is quite exotic. I mean, I can't firebend because of these water orbs around my hands and feet. Hmm, this escape I'll have to plan out thoroughly," The boy said with a smile. His face seemed to ease every time he looked at Katara. She noticed it, and it warmed her heart each time. "By the way, I'm sick of people calling me boy. The names Aang."

Katara opened her mouth to speak, but her father, Zuko, and the guards all returned.

"Boy, as soon as dawn breaks tomorrow you'll be gone, never to bother anyone again," King Troy said coldly. Aang yawned curtly as the King's face contorted into a evil glare. It was unknown for the King to seem so angry. Katara shivered and was escorted away by Zuko a few other guards. She turned her head slightly to look at him once more, and he didn't even seem to notice her absence. Katara sighed, disappointed and continued to walk away from the death hole.

* * *

Back at her room, Katara lay sprawled on her bed with Sokka and Suki snuggled on her floor, giggling like idiots. Katara tuned them out and daydreamed about Aang. His lovely voice never to be heard again… those misty eyes never to get lost into… just another boy in the world to never make a girl feel so… important. He had that type of vibe radiating off of him. Katara wanted to fall into his arms and stare into his eyes for eternity. Brush her hand over his smooth milky face, and perhaps feel his lips brush against her skin. So many inappropriate thoughts popped into the princess's mind as Aang's smile burned into Katara's mind.

"Ugh!" Katara said aloud, and then clasped her hand over her mouth.

Two heads rose from the end of her bed and stared at her with flummoxed eyes. Katara laughed nervously and rubbed the back of her neck bashfully.

"I… uh was thinking about something…" Katara lied.

"Or some_**one**_ perhaps?" Suki said with a mischievous grin.

"Someone?" Katara and Sokka said in unison.

"Don't play dumb Katara, I saw the way you looked at that prisoner," Suki said.

"Prisoner?" Katara and Sokka said in unison again as they looked at each other, then at Suki again.

"Okay, that talking at the same time thing is kinda creepy," Suki said while shivering.

"Katara, what's this about you liking this prisoner?" Sokka said all brotherly like.

Suki rolled her eyes and pulled Sokka to his feet. He yelled at Katara saying stupid things about him kicking his ass if he decides to talk to Katara. Once they left, Katara thought about Aang once more before drifting off into a content sleep.

* * *

Katara sat in a meadow of fire lilies and inhaled the air placidly. The weather was sunny and cloudless, making her happy mood increase to incredibly jolly. She lay on the grass closing her eyes breathing evenly. Someone ran their hand through her soft brown hair, which was sprawled like a curtain on the green grass. At first she didn't acknowledge it, but then they continued doing so until she opened her light blue eyes. She blinked multiple times until she looked to her right. There, sitting next to her on the grass, was her knight in shining armor. Well, truthfully he's her knight in dull colored clothes. Either way, he saved her from marrying that pig, Prince Zuko. Aang smiled down at Katara and she smiled also.

"Ahhh, it's a wonderfully weathered day isn't it?" Aang flopped back onto the ground and stared at the sky. His lovely face called out to Katara, longing for her soft tanned hands to touch it. Out of impulse, she slowly moved her hand to his face and stroked it with the back of it. Aang cringed at first, but soon melted into her angelic touch. He sighed lovingly and took her hand into his. Aang's head turned to Katara's and they locked eyes. Sapphire orbs surrounded by a mist, protecting the gems from ever being taken away.

"Aang…" Katara breathed with overwhelming happiness.

He smiled and scooted closer to her so their bodies almost touched. They both didn't seem to notice, but their lips were inches away, and seemed to get closer and closer by the millisecond. Katara eyes fluttered closed, and she mumbled something.

Then, her eyes snapped open when she heard a scream. Aang was being dragged away by two muscular guards, who held him tightly.

"Noo! Aang!" Katara screamed as she reached out before her, thinking she could grab him.

The guards dragged him as he reached out to Katara also. The sky turned grey and dull. Clouds ominously covered the sun and the fire lilies died with the lack of sunlight. Everything died actually. Tress wilted to the ground along with the flowers. The once green grass died and turned into dry, crusty dirt. Katara looked around and noticed her perfect world was turning into hell. She heard laughing, evil wicked laughing. Behind her stood Zuko and King Troy.

"Katara, shouldn't you be trying to save your lover?" Zuko laughed as his face twisted into a wicked grin.

In the distance Katara heard a scream and metal colliding with something… It sounded like slicing flesh.

"Aang no!" Katara ran from her father and Zuko who laughed harder and shouted wicked things after her.

"Too late Katara! Your wedding will be in a few hours. Better get ready, daughter!" King Troy's voice echoed through the cleared out land as Katara ran faster and faster to nothing.

* * *

The Princess awoke from her terrible nightmare as she placed her hand over her heart. She looked around and calmed down once she noticed she was back in her room. She let out multiple breaths of relief once she found out it was just a dream. She looked outside her French doors, and noted it was night. The clock near her bed read 11:28 pm. She had missed dinner, but she didn't mind. Katara wasn't hungry anyways. She stood up, and stretched her arms before heading outside onto her balcony. The night air was cool as usual. She walked to the ledge and breathed evenly finally. That dream was terrible, and soon it was going to come true.

"Aang I hope you get out safely," Katara said as she closed her eyes before they glazed over again.

"Um, I guess I'm safe," A voice said. Katara's eyes snapped open and she looked before her and saw_** him**_.

"Aang! Oh my goodness you startled me," Katara said bashfully. Did she really say that aloud about him being safe? Oh well, at least she was able to see him, which was what she wanted.

"Did I not tell you I was going to escape?" Aang shrugged as he rested his head on the ledge of the balcony.

"Wait, how are you….?" Katara said before Aang rose up higher, and she almost fell over. "Oh my goodness, what is that? And most importantly, how did I not see it?" Katara giggled as she rubbed the huge beast's nose.

"This is Appa, and..." Aang hopped onto the surface of the balcony and shooed Appa away. "He's a flying bison." Aang flopped onto a chair and relaxed instantly.

Katara was horrified. Why was he so calm when he knew that the guards were going to be searching for him? Katara sighed and sat in the chair which was right next to Aang. She felt like they was the only two people in the world as she gazed at the stars.

"So, why exactly are you on my balcony when the guards will be searching for you?" Katara said without even thinking.

Aang shrugged and sighed. "I dunno. You seem fascinating to be near. Here's a question for you, and you don't have to answer. Why was you going to marry that bastard?"

Katara was taken aback by his question and she bit her bottom lip. He wasn't going anywhere too soon, and she didn't want him to. So, if talking to him was going to keep him put, she'd do anything to make him stay.

"Well, we had a war going on, and sadly me and 'that bastard' getting married was the only way to bring peace to our nations. So, my father and King Ozai decided for us to marry as soon as possible, which was today. I really didn't want to, but I had to. If I didn't, the war would start again… and it would be because of my stupid choice." Katara looked down and fiddled with her fingers again. "And, I-I had to carry his children since I'm a Waterbender, and he's a Firebender." Katara stopped and began crying. "I am very sorry Aang; I don't mean to cry while I talk."

"No biggee, I mean, that's a lot of drama you're going through. Hell, I'd cry too if I had to marry something so evil. But you said you're a Waterbender?" Aang looked her way and Katara wiped her eyes and nodded.

"My turn to ask questions. Who are you exactly?" Katara asked as her voice cleared. She expected him to either leave, or kill her but his face changed slightly. Katara watched him intently as her shifted uncomfortably. "I don't mean to be rude! You do not have to answer," Katara said quickly. The air became a chilly breeze, and Katara stood. "Do not move, I'll be a quick moment." Katara warned him as he shrugged. She hurried inside and grabbed her blanket and sighed. He probably left by now, and if he did she'd cry more than she ever had. The way he made her feel… the way he looked at her bought butterflies into her stomach.

She went back outside and breathed in relief that he stayed put.

"Since you didn't rat me out, I guess I should tell you who I am," Aang said lowly and he turned towards Katara with serious misty eyes. Katara sat and wrapped her white blanket around her cold body. As he undid his headband Katara flinched believing he was going to harm her. Aang paused for a moment and laughed carefree.

"Relax beautiful, I'm just untying this knot," Aang reassured her.

_**Beautiful….**_ The word stuck into her mind just as Aang did. Once the headband was removed Katara gasped loudly. She bought shaky hands to her mouth and her eyes widened.

"I, obviously at the moment, am the Avatar. I bet you're wondering about why I'm not saving the world huh? Well, Prince Zuko captured me years ago and locked me away on an island so I wouldn't escape. One good this is that I learned firebending in that prison, but I need to learn Earth and Waterbending. Anyways, I'm acting like a rebel because I want to stay secretive until I find out how to show myself to the world.

"And you know, it's hard having this burden on my shoulders. I'm only sixteen, and I want to act normal. I have no family, or even friends. Well, I shouldn't say I don't have friends 'cause I have Appa. I came here to get revenge on Prince Ass-whole, but as I stayed in that cell, I noted that I have to save the world. There're many wars going on, and I can't kill someone out of vain. And, I got to get on the move. So, it was nice meeting you and all, but duty calls." Aang stood from his seat and walked to the ledge.

Katara was going to lose him. She didn't want him to leave, but he was right. He was the Avatar and the world did need his assistance. But, Katara wanted him to stay with her forever, and she knew soon that the wedding was going to be up again soon. She shook her head and made up her mind.

"Aang, I could come with you." She stood up and he looked at her with surprised eyes. "I mean, I could teach you Waterbending, and I'd rather help the Avatar than stay and marry Zuko. Please, I beg you, can I come with you?" Katara shivered as he read her face thoroughly before sighing.

"Yeah, whatever. I could use more company, but you better hurry up an…" Katara hugged him tightly and thanked him over and over before running inside and gathering the most important things that she needed. She knew that she'd have to pack lightly, or else her luggage would get lost during their journey.

Katara returned outside with a small bag, and a huge grin. She gave her stuff to Aang as he packed them on Appa. There was a huge saddle on the beast's back, and it seemed comfortable enough. Aang held Katara bridal style and leapt onto his companion. He let her down gently and she sat down wrapping the blanket around her body. This all seemed to dream-like to Katara, but somehow, she knew this was the right thing to do. Gran-Gran must be proud, she thought happily. And in fact she was. The sky suddenly turned bright, and there was a colourful ripple in it. Colours ranging from sky blue to blood red indicated that the spirits were happy about their choice.

"It seems the spirits are happy…" Aang and Katara said in unison. They both looked at each other and turned away with beet red cheeks. Katara rested her head on the saddle and noted that she was getting farther and farther away from her place.

Katara, Princess of the Water Tribe, daughter of King Troy and Queen Kathrine was no longer her title. Now, she was just plain old Katara.

And she was happy as long as she was by Aang's side…

_**Longest… chapter…. Ever! Jeez, you guys love this, or like whatever. I'm happy you all are reading and reviewing this. Please, keep doing so, and flames are welcomed. Cya soon! *waves***_

**_p.s. Calm waters, I can't kill Zuko yet, so are insults are nicer anyway =] *waving again*_**


	7. New beginning

_**Hey all! I have some really bad news. Just recently, I have been told that my niece and nephews are coming over. Sadly, if they come over, my mom won't really let me use her laptop, which means no updates, which means this story won't be updated as often. And, who knows, maybe I will update soon and stuff, but then again most likely not…. I will try my hardest to make you all happy =[!**_

_**Please read, review and Enjoy!**_

The quiet morning kept Katara asleep longer than she was used to. Being in the air for hours can freeze you to the bones. So, relaxation plus cold temperatures mean knocked out for hours. When two sapphire eyes opened slowly, Katara immediately was confused. At first she had no clue where she was, until she noticed a furry beast beneath her. Then, the memories of last night flowed into her slow brain. She sat up and untangled herself from the blanket that threatened to constrict her for years to come. The scenery seemed like a dream, a dream that was only fulfilled in the rarest of opportunities. The sky was an orangey shade, which had the slightest hint of white. It was more like staring into a bowl of orange and vanilla sherbet. She gazed in awe as the clouds surrounded the beast, if she remembered correctly he was named Appa. To her guest, it was probably at least six a.m. Katara looked for her newest companion, the boy who took her breath away at the sight of him. Her heart sank when she didn't see his midnight hair, or his milky figure.

"Hey Appa, have you seen Aang?" Katara asked as she lay on her stomach rummaging through her bag for her brush.

The beast let out a muffled yawn, and Katara smiled gently. She'd be quite tired if she had to fly for hours and hours through the most beautiful scene that only dreams could show. When she located her huge brush, that had a white wooden handle, something flew over her head quickly as disappeared into the clouds. Katara's hair stuck up on her head, causing it to look even scarier than her normal bed hair looked. She looked after the figure, and it flew past her again and this time, it flew right past her. The mischevious smile, the stormy eyes, the dark coloured clothes…Of course it was Aang. He was using a glider as he flew gracefully through the air. Katara was, of course mad. It was always a hassle to brush down her brown hair, and the gusts of wind that Aang caused made her hair even less responsive.

"Wow Katara, you surely look… interesting. Mind if I tell Appa that I found his patch of missing fur?" Aang shouted as he glided above Katara. His laugh was hearty, and carefree. Katara smiled both from the ridiculous insult, and because he seemed happy to have her around.

"Oh ha-ha. Very funny, at least I bother to brush my hair," Katara giggled as she stuck her tongue out at Aang who gave her half lidded eyes.

The playful boy finally decided to descend near the brown maximized saddle, and he stood in front of Katara. He placed the wooden glider, which was now turned into a staff onto the hard leather. He yawned and flopped back onto the surface and mumbled words. Katara sat down next to Aang and couldn't help but to stare at him from the corner of her eye. It was just like her dream, except she'd be a lot shier to touch his flawless face. Aang looked over at Katara, who put on a straight face, despite the urge to blush idiotically. Aang smirked and broke the weird silence.

"I'm hungry…"

"Okay, then what do you want to eat?"

"Dunno… I hate meat," Aang said with a slight shiver.

"Really? How different. In my palace, we always ate fish… how come you dislike meat?" Katara said as she stuck her brush back into her bag. Finally her hair decided to stay down, and she watched Aang with curious eyes.

"Well, to me, eating meat just seems wrong. How would you feel if someone came into your home and took you away, just to be cooked over a blazing fire?" Aang said with a saddened tone.

Katara daydreamed about fish cooking inside her old home. Delicious meat, with perhaps white rice and lemon juice to add more flavor.

"Katara, you are not daydreaming about eating meat are you?"

Katara snapped out of her trance and smiled nervously.

"Um, maybe… Well, just a little," Katara stuttered as Aang leapt up and sat on Appa's bushy head. He took hold of the reigns and turned to look at Katara.

"Well, shall we go eat?" Aang said with a cheeky smile.

* * *

When the duo landed in a forest, Appa lay hidden by a riverbank. The flying bison was knocked out cold as birds landed on its motionless body. Aang and Katara set out on their journey to find a place to eat. At first, Katara began to think that searching in the middle of the woods was a stupid idea, but she didn't complain. This way she had more time to chat with Aang, and get more information on himself and his past. She didn't know what she should ask though. Some questions shouldn't be asked, and some of those forbidden questions were nagging her to ask.

"So, Aang, um… do you have a favorite colour?" Katara asked as they walked over dead leaves on the dry ground. It was a silly question, but she just wanted to hear his voice as they walked into silence. Aang shrugged and put his hands behind his head.

"I dunno, maybe… yellow I guess," he said with a monotonous tone.

Katara sighed and felt very idiotic for asking such a dumb question. Truly, there was nothing left to ask. It felt so unreal that she wasn't back home with her family and servants. At that moment, she wondered if they even noticed that she had fled with a refuge. By now, her servant Lia would have woken her up, and helped brush that beast Katara called hair. Then, she would have changed into her morning clothes and walked downstairs to the Dining Hall. Sokka would be still sleeping, even if there was mouth watering food awaiting him downstairs. His servant, Rykuo would wake him up, and then Sokka would run down to eat. Thinking of her normal morning schedule bought sadness to Katara's sapphire eyes. She really did miss her home, but then again she was relieved that she was far away from there. Zuko could no longer harm her, mentally and physically. Azula, that cocky little bitch wouldn't tempt Katara to waterbend her butt all the way back to the FireNation. Aang was all she cared about, well besides Sokka, Suki, and Toph. He came and rescued her at the right moment before she said 'I do' to Prince Zuko. Then again, she did wonder how Aang knew that the prince was there. Coincidence was it?

"Hey Aang, I have a question," Katara said after taking a huge step over a fallen tree branch.

"Yes, what is it?"

"How come you were locked up by Zuko? You seem to be…" Katara blushed greatly before continuing. "Too strong for him to capture you."

This time, instead of shrugging, he stopped in his tracks and eyed Katara. His gaze (her favorite one) was curious as usual.

"Well," he said before he began walking again. "He came to the Northern Air Temple by using the element of surprise…"

"Wait a second. Did you say Northern Air Temple? You're a natural airbender?" Katara gasped and stopped walking to stare at her companion. "Wasn't all the airbe… oh no. He killed them didn't he?" Katara said with teary eyes.

"Oh c'mon Katara, don't cry. And, yeah the bastard came and destroyed everything. He said that he heard that there was an ancient scroll that contained information about one being a supreme ruler of the land. Higher than the Kings and Queens, and higher than the Avatar. He got the right information though, because there is a scroll in the Temple…" Aang's voice faded when he looked straight ahead. "And, how convenient there's a tea shop right ahead!" The boy ran towards the only sign of a food shop, and left Katara choking on the contents on dust that flew in her face.

The little tea shop was peaceful looking. Bright and cozy with customers galore. People chatted casually, and didn't even bother to notice the duo walk in. Katara did have second thoughts about walking into a public area, not knowing how far away from home she was. What is someone took a good look at the beautiful former princess, and contacted her parents? Luckily, that was just a worse-case scenario in her mind. The waiter escorted them to two seats near a window, and started them off with a small fruit salad. Aang took no time to delve into the bowl with a fork. Katara watched him eat with a disgusted face from the lack of table manners. But, she wasn't too angry at him for eating like a savage. The light that seeped in from the window shone on Aang, and boy did Katara feel even more attracted to him. Stormy eyes shone with glittery sparks from the sunlight, and his face seemed even more flawless. His messy dark hair made his appearance appealing to the point when he was drop dead gorgeous. His eyes met hers, and sadly she took a little too long to react and focus on something else.

"It's not nice to stare Katara." Aang said in a motherly tone, snapping Katara out of her daze once more.

"Ah, are you two ready to order?" The waiter asked as he held a handkerchief.

"I just want a bagel with some jasmine tea," Aang said with fruit overflowing out of his mouth.

"Very good sir. I see that you are enjoying our fruit salad, shall I get some more?" The old man said with kind brown eyes. Once Aang nodded eagerly, the man turned to Katara.

"And you miss?"

"I… um would take the same thing that he is having, thank you," Katara stuttered. The way the man looked at her made her believe that he knew exactly who she was, and that's not a good thing.

"Very good miss. I shall be out with your food shortly." The man walked to a nearby table and began the same song and dance with them.

Katara breathed out in relief and placed a hand to her throbbing chest. Aang bit a piece of honeydew melon and stared at Katara.

"Calm down, they aren't going to know who you are. From the looks of security on your kingdom, I believe you haven't gotten further that one hundred yards away from some guard coming up to you," Aang said with an amused smile.

"Hey, not true. I have been all the way to the Northern Water Tribe, thank you very much." Katara took her fork and picked out a juicy green grape from the semi-empty bowl. Aang mocked her proper way of talking before ducking at a grape that was aimed for his forehead. The projectile hit a bulky man in the back of his head, and Katara's eyes widened in fear as he spun around.

"Hey! Which one of you wise assed kids threw that!" The man hollered as he began to stand up. He walked to their table and eyed both of them menacingly. Katara swore under her breath, and Aang continued to eat as if no one was standing there. The man was bulky and baled. His eyes were dark green, and under his right eye he had a long scar. He glared at Katara and breathed in huskily.

"Was it you -A lot?" The perturbed man growled at Katara.

She shivered in fear and opened her mouth before Aang spoke before her.

"No, it wasn't her. How rude of you to come up to us when we're just eating and talking!" Aang said with serious eyes. The man backed away slowly with his hands in front of his chest. "And, can you at least try to be intimidating? That stance won't even scare a sqabbit away." Aang ate a grape and eyed the man. "Well, are you just going to stand there and anger me more?"

At that, the man hurried out the store making squeals of fear. Katara looked at Aang who looked right back at her.

"Thanks… I think," Katara said while eating a strawberry.

"It was nothing. You owe me by the way."

"Oh? What do you want exactly?"

Aang put a gloved finger to his lips as the waiter came back with their food. Once he was gone, Katara asked the question again after taking a sip of the warming tea.

"Well, can we start Waterbending today? I want to get it over with so I can start learning Earth and then I can start helping people," Aang said lowly with a chomp of his bagel.

Katara nodded in agreement as she bit delicately into her meal. Truthfully she forgot all about helping him waterbend. Being with him felt like a dream… and she wanted it to go her way, but as usual dreams go whichever way they decided.

* * *

After a lovely breakfast, the two paid their bill and bought bagels along with them. Aang believed that since he loved them so much, Appa would too. Walking back to the open area by the riverbank, Katara began thinking of some easy way to start of training today. Once they reached the spot, Aang called out Appa's name and he emerged from underwater. Katara made a bubble around his head so he could breathe. Appa roared in delight at his master, and Katara smiled at the two. She walked to the edge of the water and took a deep breath. Her hands relaxed, and she motioned her fingers, as if she was calling the water to her. A thick line of water came out and flowed to her fingers. Her stance was calm and confident as she formed the line into an orb.

"Okay, first thing is to calm down." Katara released the water back into the river, and she looked at Aang with a smile.

Aang on the other hand, looked at Katara with a confused expression as she giggled.

"Oh come on, it isn't that hard!" Katara said reassuringly. She walked over to Aang and stood behind him. "First of all, you can't stand so stiffly. I know that you have learned firebending that way, but Waterbending is a lot more relaxing. So, stand straight. Good, now I want you to take deep breaths… and relax. Perfect! Now, move your hands like this." Katara took Aang's wrists and moved them in front of his chest. She pulled his fingers apart slightly, and blushed by the feeling of his muscles. They were stiff and flexed, and Katara was surprised at how fit he was.

"Um, Katara, are you go…"

"Okay," Katara shook her head. " Now, it's kind of hard to explain, but I need you to call the water to you." Katara did an example and the same water strand came towards her like a whip. Aang tried the same thing, and as a quick learner as he was, he passed that test with flying colours.

"Wow, that was fast…" Katara mumbled under her breath. "Okay, let's try to… Oh my god…" Katara silenced as Aang was in a water octopus, holding his breath and waving the tentacles around. Once he released the water, he smiled at Katara.

"Waterbending isn't too hard." Aang tried more moves as Katara secretly loathed him. How was he doing this so easily? Gran-Gran taught Katara Waterbending for almost a few years, and it took Katara months to do that octopus move. It wasn't supposed to be so easy for him! He was… he was supposed to struggle as much as Katara did. She knew that was a little harsh, but at this moment she felt an overwhelming wave of jealousy wash over her.

"So, what's next?" Aang said as he turned to look at Katara.

"Nothing, that's it for today," Katara said curtly as she sat at the edge of the bank and removed her shoes so she could soak her feet.

"Whaaaat? C'mon Katara, there ha…"

"I said, that is **enough** for today!" Katara snapped with an angry glare which caused him to flinch. She turned her head and looked back out into the clear water. Why was she jealous anyway? It's not like Katara need Waterbending to help out people. After all, Aang was the Avatar and she had no right to act like a jerk towards the lonely boy. At least Katara had a family, and friends… Aang had nobody. She knew she would feel alone if her only new companion snapped out at her. She felt really bad, so she got up walked over to Aang as he fed Appa some of the bagels. She rubbed her arm bashfully and cleared her throat.

"Aang… I'm sorry for snapping at you, it was an accident," Katara said as she stared at the sand on the ground.

Aang nodded as he rubbed Appa's muzzle with soft delicate strokes. He seemed to be ignoring her, and Katara got even guiltier.

"The only reason why I was mad was because I was jealous. You picked up Waterbending so quickly, when it took me years to even learn the basics. I really feel bad, and I just wanted to let you know that I was sorry…" Katara sighed and started to walk away. Right as she took a step forward, a strong force smashed into her causing her to fly out into the water. A loud splash followed afterwards as she resurfaced from the river. Aang stood at the sandy shore and chuckled at Katara's misfortune. Katara breathed and spat out some water. She glared at Aang with a wicked smile, and she lashed out a water whip which pulled him in with her. He yelled out in delight as he splashed in inches away from Katara.

Eyeing the water carefully, Aang never resurfaced and Katara started to get worried. She swam slowly back towards land, until something, well someone pulled her leg. Her whole body went under as she held her breath. She opened her eyes and held her breath as she saw Aang laughing hysterically before her. Bubbles escaped his mouth and he was truly laughing himself to death. Katara pulled him up before he inhaled too much water.

"You should've seen your face," Aang laughed as he waterbended the moister out of his clothes.

"Oh ha-ha, it's nice to wet a girl's hair isn't it?" Katara mumbled as her hair began to get frizzy.

"Actually, you look like Ap…"

"Shut up!" Katara laughed she flung him back into the water with a bright blush as he shouted at her from the water.

_**Hey all! Thanks for reading, and I dunno when I'll update again. Oh, and truthfully I hate this chapter. For some reason I think it wasn't as good as the others… Please R&R!**_


	8. The search begins!

_**Hi guys. I'm really sad since my family IS coming over… I miss writing everyday and stuff, but it looks like I may take a two week vacation… This chapter may be terrible because of my mood. *sigh* don't forget about me though! I need your support!**_

_**Please read, review, and Enjoy!**_

"I don't give a damn if the tactic is risky! I want those battle fleets surrounding that island now!"

"Alright your majesty," said the petrified guard as he bowed and hurried out the Discussion Room.

It was now noticed that Princess Katara has went missing. King Troy was apprehensive and aggressive in ways of trying to find his only daughter. The palace was chaotic with guards running about, and servants comforting the royals' every will. Queen Kathrine sat in her bedroom crying about Katara's sudden absence. She blamed herself for forcing her daughter to marry a FireNation prince. King Troy paced back and forth mumbling things as the Chief of the Water Fleets made plans. Chief Tukasada was a loyal commander in the Water Tribe. Every battle the kingdom fought, he would come up with brilliant ideas to defeat the enemies.

"King, you being so angry is not going to bring the Princess back any quicker. You need to calm down and think about this situation," Chief Tukasada explained.

Troy took a deep breath and sat at the end of the wooden table in which they discussed these types of issues. He buried his head into his hands and pushed his brown hair back. The king was very upset, and occasionally he believed that Katara was gone forever, never to be seen again.

"You are right Tukasada. Now, tell me what have you come up with?" King Troy said with a straight mask on his grim face.

"Well, I believe that we shall corner King Ozai's palace with the Waterbender fleet right in front. Then, the warriors will go in from the south and search for the princess there. The left and right sides of the castle shall be open, so the FireNation guards will not just shut down the palace and lock us from going in," said Chief Tukasada.

King Troy fiddled with his beard and spun around in his chair to look outside the wide window. The sun was just beginning to set and dark clouds loomed over the snowy world. Troy's eyes twinkled as tears fought their way to elude his bright blue eyes.

"And, what was wrong with my plan?"

"Pardon me your majesty?"

King Troy spun back around to face the chief. Tukasada's emerald eyes shone in fear as Troy stared at him intently.

"I do not see a wrong flaw in my plan. Why don't we use it instead?"

Tukasada gulped noticeably and he looked down at his diagram. His short black hair fell to his shoulders and he wore the signature Water Tribe clothing.

"But sir, your plan has many flaws! We cannot just barge into the palace and demand the princess back. King Ozai will definitely declare war, and that isn't what we need at the moment. Besides, my plans never fail us!" The chief said under his breath.

King Troy looked at the diagram and hummed in response. Then, he ripped it apart hearing a gasp from the chief.

"Well, it looks like today my plan will be used. If you have anything to say about it, feel free to say it while you're walking to the Prison Chamber," King Troy said coldly.

* * *

Sokka, Suki and Toph did a little investigating of their own. Toph hurried over to the cold lands once she heard that Katara was kidnapped by the FireNation. She still was angry at Katara, but her anger turned into fear when she thought about what Zuko could do to her. The trio walked quietly in the Prison Chamber not knowing the right words to say. Each of them had many opinions about where Katara could be, or who was her kidnapper. This was a really surprising event that happened at the palace. The peasants weren't ignorant about the dilemma this time. Many of them wanted to go against the King and Queen, for they believed that the war was going to happen again. Most peasants knew how Katara felt about the wedding, and they were angry at her parents for creating it. Finally Suki spoke with a casual tone.

"So, are we just going to sit around all day, or are we going to actually look for clues?"

"What do you mean sit around all day? We're walking around!" Sokka said with a 'duh' tone.

Suki scoffed and threw her hands in the air. "Yeah, well we have been walking around the same empty cells for almost ten minutes!"

"No! I don't remember passing that broken open cell…"

Each teen turned to the cell and gasped. Sokka touched the demolished iron bars that seemed to have been pushed outward. The dark iron was burned, and some pieces were ashes that lay on the cement floor.

"What ever was in here really wanted a way out," Sokka said with a soft voice.

"Wait, wasn't the prisoner in there?" Suki said.

"Yes! You're right, damn I can't believe I didn't think of it earlier…" Sokka said as he walked back and forth.

"Hey lover-birds, I sense that there are people somewhere in here. But I can't quite…" Toph trailed off as she walked around the room looking with her feet. Once she was in front of the busted cell, she stomped on the ground and two lifeless bodies fell from the ceiling. Their bodies were broken and battered, and the seemed to have been tied around the pipes above them.

"Oh shi…"

"Wow, that prisoner is really clever. Wait, could he have kidnapped Katara!" Sokka asked as Suki felt for pulses on the guards' bodies.

"It seems possible, but we can't be too sure yet. Let's take a look in Katara's room for anymore leads Sokka," Suki said as she headed back towards the stairway that led to the Discussion Room.

Once they opened the closed door to Katara's room, each of them delved through her stuff for any clues. Sokka dug through Katara's closet filled with dresses and high heels. When he found her diary he grinned mischievously. His curiosity got the best of him, and slowly he opened the book. He yelped when a blow hit his head and he braced himself as the book fell to his feet.

"No, bad Sokka! No lookey in the diary!" Suki hissed as she tucked her exotic patterned fan inside of her pouch.

Sokka whimpered under his breath as he looked inside of Katara's jewelry box. Suki and Toph gawked at something feeling lost at words.

"S-S-Sokka, look at this!" Toph said as she walked out onto the balcony.

Sokka turned around and his light blue eyes widened. He walked towards the open French doors and examined them.

"It's not like Katara to leave her balcony door open… unless…"

"Eww what is that!" Suki said as Toph held up a clump of fur. Toph chased Suki around with it until Sokka snatched the clue right out of her hand.

He looked it over and hummed as he thought. This was something he had never seen before. Such thick fur, that was ivory with brown swirled into it. Nothing on his kingdom had this pattern, or colour fur. He knew right away that whatever took Katara was something that was huge, and none of this kingdom.

"Well, all I can say is that I have no clue what the heck this is," Sokka said as he stuffed the specimen into his pouch. "But, great eyes Toph."

"I didn't actually see it. I was walking until I stepped on it. But, I gotta admit, that fur is really soft!"

"And what are you going to do with that?" Suki said as she pointed to the pouch.

"Show my dad of course! Maybe he could find something that'll lead us to Katara," Sokka said as he walked back into the room.

"No! I know somebody who can help us find a way to locate Katara, but it depends if ya'll are up for a little trip," Toph grinned.

Sokka and Suki looked at each other with worried eyes and then nodded in agreement.

* * *

As the duo laughed at both of their misfortune, the sky was becoming darker and darker by each laugh. Katara brushed her hair to at least dampen it, since it was soaked. Her eyes twinkled with joy when she glanced at Aang's laughing façade. It was a long and fun Waterbending war that they both created, and now it was almost time to continue their journey. Luckily, Katara picked up a map from the small town that they had their breakfast at. They hadn't noticed how much time they spent frolicking in the river, but to Katara's guess it was for hours. Appa lay lazily on the ground snoring noticeably. Aang made a small fire to dry his shirt. Katara waterbended the water molecules from her cloak and was dry.

"Hey Aang, I think we should start heading north. I believe that we should pass through this village that is rumored to know something about the predicament at the Air Temple," Katara said as she twisted her long brown hair to free it from the water.

Aang shrugged and put on his crispy-dry shirt. His stormy eyes glistened from the fire's glow, and Katara stared into them lovingly.

"I guess. But we can't just go up to whoever knows anything and say, 'Hey! I'm the Avatar who is the last airbender from the Northern Air Temple. Can you tell me everything you know about the massacre that happened there years ago?'" Aang flopped onto Appa's head and stared at the sky that was halfway darkened. At this point, they could spot the stars that shined from the sunset and the moon that was a crescent.

"Okay then, shall we start heading north?" Katara asked as she climbed onto Appa's saddle. She set her bag back in the corner where the rest of her stuff was.

"No, I want to stare at the stars a little bit longer. From this spot I can get a nice view, even though it's still pretty light. But it should be completely dark in a few minutes," Aang said while lying on Appa's head.

Katara sighed and sat straight with her arms folded across her chest. She did want to spend as much time as possible with Aang, but sometimes they have to be serious or else nothing would ever get done. But, after all he was a rebel and he probably lived by his own rules. Katara didn't have a huge complaint about that, but they should've started heading to that village which was miles away. She didn't want to say it, but she started having doubts about their choice to travel together. It had only been a day and Katara was already having doubts! Maybe she just needed to lighten up a little bit. Her mom wasn't here to teach her how to be in charge of people. Plus, being so stressed over nothing was pretty idiotic.

"Hey, Katara do you see a constellation or are my eyes still filled with water that you splashed me with?" Aang said from the beast's head.

Katara blinked a few times before looking up at the now dark sky. Aang was right, the stars were aliened in a way that showed a picture.

"No, I do see some type of constellation. It looks like…"

"A heart?" Aang suggested with both awe and shock.

Katara stared more into the sky and she could picture a star from it. The heart wasn't very accurate, but it did pass as a pretty one. Her cheeks turned pink with a bashful grin that stuck on her face.

"I… uh I don't quite see a heart," Katara stuttered while snapping her head away from the scene.

Why can't she just admit that she's madly in love with Aang?

**This is where it ends for today. Yes, there was a lot of talking; I don't think I should update it because it sucks a lot. Well, cya later guys… *sniffles and waves***


	9. Tears in the Starry Night

**Tee-hee! I am sooooo back guys! Thank you lord for making those brats go home early… My time with those kids wasn't that terrible, but lets just say I miss typing! I thought about this whole chapter, and I think it might be good.. I dunno. Anyway I thank you guys for reading and reviewing still =]! Oh, and who saw the Avatar movie? Please tell none of you wonderful people have!**

**Please read, review and Enjoy!**

"Are you sure about this?"

"Ugh, how many times are you going to ask that? I said that it'll take a while and all, but you need to chill out and go with the flow," Toph said while walking barefoot into the snow. She held a portable bag over her broad shoulders and listened to Sokka complain.

"But what if we get caught!" Sokka shrieked with fear of being chastised by his royal parents.

"Hush up or else we will get caught," Toph growled.

After her statement the duo walked in silence towards the horse pen. It was after midnight and the sky seemed to get darker and darker. Clouds covered the stars and the wind seemed to be unforgiving. Toph's midnight hair was loose and it flowed gracefully in the thick wind. The trip was going to be long and cold since they were in a snowy land. From Suki's experience with traveling long distances in the cold, she had informed everyone to let their hair down to warm their ears and their head. Besides that reason, Toph wanted Sokka to acknowledge her. She knew that he never liked her because of how out of character she was. A princess who acts like a snob… no prince would ever like that! But, dresses and makeup wasn't her thing. She'd rather play in the mud with little kids! Toph couldn't stand being girly, but Sokka would drive her down the path to being a conceited, show-offy, Azula-like girl. He was just so important to her. She needed him to at least open those dreamy aquatic eyes, and notice her… just for a minute. All these hard years, trying to impress him with gifts on his birthday, makeovers, talking and acting like a princess never seemed to be enough for him.

"Alrighty then, here we are," Sokka said snapping Toph out of her daydreaming trance. At first she didn't know what 'here' was until she felt presence besides Sokka and herself. Toph moved to where one albino stallion was standing. The horse let out a small snort and brushed its head against her raised hand. The soft fur glided through her fingers as she rubbed its head. She wasn't used to being near such a creature. In Gaoling, they never had any animals, except for maybe a chipmunk or bird. But never anything so majestic as a horse. Secretly she was afraid of hurting the steed, but her hands were acting on instinct.

"So, you like Liyu huh?" Sokka's voice startled the blind girl and in response she jumped back.

"Huh? Oh the horse. Eh, I've seen better in my kingdom. This…" Toph pointed at the horse before continuing. "Is nothing compared to our animals."

Sokka folded his arms over his chest and shook his head with a smirk.

"I should've known."

"What? You should've know what?" Toph said unable to fathom what he just said.

There was an eerie silence before Toph felt vibrations headed back the way they came. Toph walked towards the movement and grabbed hold of Sokka's wrist.

"Sokka what do you…"

"What I mean is you're so inconsiderate!" Sokka shouted simultaneously snatching his wrist from Toph's shaky hand. "These horses are doing you a favor. The do not have to carry you all the way to the ships at the Northern Water Tribe. But guess what? They are, and it'd be nice of you to be grateful, but oh yeah, you aren't. See, this is why I don't like you! I hate when Katara says that I'm too harsh on you, but if she was here to listen to what you just said, she'd understand." Sokka's angry words hurt Toph. They hurt her deeply in her heart. How could he say such cruel things? Truthfully Toph loved the way the horse felt, breathed, the rhythm of its heart beats… but she didn't want to seem so weak around Sokka. That wasn't her nature. Of course Sokka wouldn't understand but he could have thought about what he said. Toph's eyes felt moist… why did she have to cry because of him? So many times he blew his head off at her, and every outcome was her crying. She hated crying, but she never could force herself not to. This time, she needed to let him know how he hurt her. Her cold, trembling hands lashed out at Sokka's once more, but this time she had an iron grip.

"I know how you feel about me Sokka, but in this dispute you are the inconsiderate one," Toph sniffled as she looked up at what seemed to be Sokka's face. Her grip loosened, and she heard Sokka inhale deeply preparing to retort on her words. She held a hand up and continued speaking. "You have always treated me like I was some animal. I just wanted to be your friend, but you pushed me away with angry words and comparing me to things. I may be blind and not very princess-like, but I am a human being. So what if you think I am the ugliest person in your eyes. At least treat me better than you do that bastard of a prince Zuko. Now, I know that you are concerned about Katara's whereabouts, but I am too." The wind blew inside of the white-wooded barn and Toph's hair fell in front of her face. She was glad inside that Sokka couldn't see her crying so much. "I just want to be treated equally okay? Don't you think I hurt every time I hear you and Suki being all coupleish? Don't you know that I care for you so deeply that at night I cry myself to sleep because I'm not the girl who you love so much? Sokka you don't know anything about how I feel. But, I beg you… just please stop tearing my heart apart. Deep down I'm not the earthbender who is so independent and emotionless… I'm a girl whose heart cannot take anymore destruction from… from… the man she loves!"

* * *

This early morning was so clear and the stars shone brightly. Two teens lay on the brown amplified saddle side by side staring at the sky. They chatted about the pictures the bright stars made. Aang spotted a pretty one with his misty eyes. Katara nodded as he described the constellation to be a star. Katara laughed at how funny the picture was.

"I don't see anything funny about stars making a star," Aang said with a monotonous voice. He turned to look at Katara who chuckled uncontrollably with tears streaming down her face. She couldn't breathe, but the whole thing was just so funny!

"Oh Aang… the way you said that… it was too funny…" Katara laughed hard again and she was moving closer and closer towards the edge of the saddle. Aang's eyes widened in fear as he moved closer to Katara.

"Katara watch out for the…"

Without any warning, Katara rolled over to far and fell of the safety of the saddle. This time she wasn't laughing… she was screaming at the top of her lungs as she plummeted to her death.

"AANG!" Katara screamed, her voice making an echo.

Aang panicked and he had two options. He could use his glider to fly down and rescue Katara, or he could have Appa fly down and hopefully he'd catch her. But using Appa for this rescue was risky. The wrong coordination could lead Appa into either crashing into Katara, or missing her completely. He sighed and grabbed his glider. One tap and the wooden staff became a glider. He jumped off of his companion and dived down far. Almost faster than Cheetah! Aang's face was attacked by the harsh wind that seemed unnaturally cold. For a few long minutes, he spotted Katara falling. He glided down finally and was getting closer and closer to her. He then heard her pleas and his teeth grinded together in frustration. What if he missed? She would surely die from the impact…

"AANG!" Katara's voice cried out again.

He shook his head and he noticed that she was at arm's length.

"Katara, grab my hand!" Aang said while extending his hand as far as it could go. Katara's hand lashed out and their fingers were so incredibly close… Katara could feel his fingers locking into hers and his chest attached to her own. Things went too fast and before Katara knew it, she was being held by her love.

"Gosh Katara, never again will we look at the stars!" Aang hissed out.

Katara exhaled with a slight chuckle. Aang shook his head and tightened his grip around her waist as they flew back together in silence. When they were on a safe surface, Aang still didn't let go of her.

"Aang, I'm not having a laughing fit anymore, you can let me go," Katara blushed.

Aang noted that he was still holding her, and he let go instantly, his cheeks beating a bright red. His glider turned back into a staff and he plopped down on the saddle. Katara stared at him with a loving gaze until Aang spoke.  
"Katara have you ever loved someone…"

* * *

Sokka stared at the fragile girl with a shocked expression. His lips parted, but nothing came out. He was utterly confused. Toph had finally spoken up. He felt remorse for hurting her feelings all those times… but why was he caring? He never liked Toph, he always loved Suki, and at one point Yue. Then out of the blue, Toph kept following him around, letting her hair down when she normally had it in a wrap! Katara did always say that Toph fancied him but Sokka always thought that was the most disgusting thing he ever heard. All these years, this tomboyish princess practically threw her heart and dignity in his hands. Why was he so ignorant to the fact that it was plain ridiculous?

"Toph…" Sokka breathed.

She wiped her eyes and looked up at him. For the first time in his life, his heart actually fluttered when he noticed how pretty Toph was. Her hair was wavy and longer than he remembered. Her eyes were still shining like the snow's reflection from the moon, and they were steel-like. She whimpered and sniffled every second.

"I… I don't know why I've been neglecting you all these years. I am inconsiderate like you had said, but Toph; I don't understand why you love me. I'm a terrible person, and you deserve better," Sokka said bashfully rubbing the back of his neck. He did feel like a terrible person, someone who belonged in the pits of hell.

"You're right… but Sokka, I can't stop loving you! Trust and believe me, I know a lot of cute princes that fancy me." Toph smiled weakly and Sokka smiled back. "But, you? You are a different story. I think about you a lot, I dream about you, and I even say you're name by accident sometimes when I am talking about someone else," Toph sighed and walked back over to the Liyu and rubbed her muzzle gingerly. "I didn't mean it when I said our animals are better at Gaoling," Toph whispered to the horse.

Sokka sighed and leaned against the post nearest to the barn doors. His mind was all over the place. Feelings for Suki mixed with rising emotions for Toph! As soon as Suki came into the barn, she seemed sad about something.

"Suki!" Sokka said vanquishing those feelings toward Toph. He ran towards his girlfriend and hesitated before kissing her. Sokka remembered his conversation with Toph, and how badly her heart was shattered whenever he gave Suki attention. So, instead he kissed Suki quickly on the cheek, much to Toph's relief. "So, why the long face?" Sokka asked while hugging her tightly.

Suki flinched as if she just came back into reality. She looked around and met Sokka's concerned eyes.

"I.. I'm just kind of sad that we have to leave behind such delicious food," Suki said with a nervous chuckle.

Sokka eyed her, reading her movements and eyes. He shrugged and ran a hand through her brunette hair.

"I know! I'm gonna miss mom's food!" Sokka pouted and turned around to cry on the post.

Suki laughed lightly and met eyes with Toph. Although Toph couldn't see Suki, she knew that the Kyoshi warrior was upset about something.

And the problem included Toph.

* * *

Back at the sky, the tension from the duo's stares were too overwhelming. They both sat directly in front of each other, trying to read each others faces. Katara was a little surprised by Aang's question. So many things ran through her mind and she was fighting the urge to blush. Thank goodness she was great at putting a straight, emotionless face on. What did Aang mean by love? There's two types in Katara and Sokka's dictionary! Love love is when you find that special someone and you know that you both belong together. Then there was love, as in family of friendship love. Aang could've meant that he loved Katara as a friend, and that was the easiest way for him to tell her that. But... maybe there was something more to that. It wasn't impossible for Aang to not love Katara, because... well she loved him.

"Why did you ask that question?" Katara said tonelessly, still keeping up her mask.

As usual, the rebellious boy shrugged and stared into her eyes with a straight face also.

"I just wanted to know. It's not like I had ever loved someone before. All these years I stayed in a cage like a beast... What I really had for everyone and everything was hatred. I don't love anyone, or anything. Except for Appa though, I love that hairy monster."

Katara barley listened and she picked out on one statement that Aang had said. 'I don't love anyone, or anything...' Her heart sank when he said those cruel words. How could he be so oblivious that he was hurting a girl before him? Katara shook her head and blocked the pain that attacked her heart. She wasn't here for love. She's the Avatar's waterbending instructer and their relationship should go nowhere past friends. But still, she wished that they could be past that. Aang noticed her sudden pause and the faulter in her face. Her eyes were downcast and glassy, while her face was slightly contorted in pain.

"Katara is something wrong?" Aang cocked his head to the side slightly.

Katara shuddered and shook her head forcing her tears back.

"Aang, love is something... magical. You can't ask someone for such advise. Love... how can I explain this? That particular emotion is something that cannot be forced. You know when you love someone when they make you feel happy all the time. They cheer you up when you're down, they show wonderful romance unlike anybody else. But, there's another type of love! In my dictionary, love could also be a family or friendly way. You don't feel butterflies inyou stomach when..." Katara chose her next words carefully, not wanting to embarrass herself. "A friend says I love you. It's on two different levels Aang," Katara said with a cheerful smile. Her aqua eyes glittered whenever she had that smile. "Don't worry Aang, you'll find someone to love either as a friend or a couplish way. Oh, look at the sky, I think we wasted alot of time talking... shall we get some sleep?"

Aang stared at Katara for a bit longer watching her moves. "Yeah, I guess we should."

Katara laid back and watched they sky looking for that constellation. Aang, for the first time laid right beside her. Katara blushed and turned over dosing off almost instanty. A dream was beginning to form until she heard that lovely voice speak.

"Katara?"

"Yes Aang?"

"What's so funny about stars making a star?" Aang's eyebrows knitted together in confusion when he heard Katara giggle. Then out of nowhere, she busted out laughing. Aang had half lidded eyes and turned over. His arms snaked around her waist and he yawned.

"I'm not letting go until you quit laughing at the stars," Aang said lowly.

Katara laughed harder and in seconds she was gasping for air. Little did they both know, Katara would be laughing for hours. And to Katara's delight, they might sleep like that for the rest of the early morning.

* * *

**Okay, first of all, I did update this yesterday, and sadly when I edited it in the Document Manager, it didn't save! Sorry about that and Calm Waters! Anyway, in my eyes, this chapter was hard to write. I didn't want things leaking so ya'll know somethings up. But, I did leave ya pulling out ya hair yes? No? Anyway, the whole laughing scene was based on Lee Draqin and I. I asked her to give me a constellation, and she was naming big ones until she said star. She laughed so long for no reason and I wanted to add that. Which I did! I love that you all like the story.. and I cried a bit when I made Toph and Sokka's scene... Keep reading you guys! *waves* It's great to be back... for now =]**


	10. What is wrong with you?

**Hey all! I'm pretty hyped up right now because I found my favorite song when I was younger. Here's the next chapter, and by the way stars making stars isn't funny. Oh! And… this is kind of a spoiler and all, but what do ya'll think about me adding semi recent songs to the story? I mean, I don't want to make it extremely modern… but it's your choice! Send reviews to give me your answers.**

**Please read, review and Enjoy!**

Her eyes fluttered open slowly until they were fully wide. Katara yawned quietly and was about to get up… before she felt something constricted around her waist. At first she was frightened because she had no idea what happened last night, well early this morning. Something was sticking in her back, but it wasn't painful. It actually felt comfortable. She slightly lifted up her head and noticed many things at once. One thing was by the look of the sky it was around eight or seven. Another was that Aang's arms were still wrapped around her as tight as they were earlier. Then, the most important thing was that Aang was…shirtless. Katara's eyes widened like saucers and her cheeks were tomatoes. He was shirtless…

Shirtless…

SHIRTLESS!

Katara shook her head and looked at Aang's sleeping figure. His face nuzzled into her shoulder and he breathed evenly. His flawless face was calm and cute. Katara wanted nothing but to lay like that with him forever, but things had to be done to her crazy bed hair. Gingerly she began to shift a bit and pry his grip from her. He mumbled something inaudible and he tightened his arms. She sighed and knew that she had to wake him up in order to do her hair.

"Aang…"

"…"

"Aang?"

"…"

"AANG!" Katara shouted as she shook him violently.

His misty gray eyes opened halfway and he looked at Katara expectantly. She blushed and tried to keep her eyes off of his bare chest. Too apprehensive to even speak, all she did was motion to his arms that hadn't moved from her. Aang smirked lowly and closed his eyes. Before Katara knew it he was back in Dream-Land. She rolled her eyes and screamed into his ear causing him to snap awake.

"What the hell was that for?" Aang said finally removing his arms so he could stretch them.

Katara smiled and went to her bag to retrieve her brush. Instantly she began to remove the tangles and knots. Her eyes drifted to Aang and she stared at him. He was standing feet away from her and stretching his whole body. Again she stared at his naked chest… so muscular. Why was she staring at him like a dog who desperately wanted a bone? It was rude and embarrassing, but she knew she loved the sight. Secretly she chastised herself for even waking up so soon. It's not like they had someplace to go… wait, they did actually.

"Aang you do know that we have to go to Omashu right?" Katara asked as she pulled her hair into a loose bun.

Aang cringed and stared out into space. Katara eyed him as if he had just did something random. His cloudy eyes seemed duller than usual and his face was emotionless. Had she said something wrong?

"Aang what's the matter?"

"N…Nothing. Why do we have to go to Omashu though? I mean, we could go somewhere else," Aang trailed off.

"No, the tour guide back at that small village said that Omashu wasn't that far from here. Plus we are positive that someone there knows some information… Why waste time going somewhere else and raising the chances of getting lost?" Katara stated as she put her brush back. Her mind screamed at her for saying that but it was true. They could risk going to a village and either get captured, robbed, killed and many other terrible outcomes. But what was wrong with Omashu? Katara had never been there before which was a win-win thing for them both. She was sure there was a king or queen there, and if they didn't know her they couldn't send her back home.

Aang paced back and forth saying things under his breath. He was acting so weird… anxious and on edge. He stopped speaking to her and didn't even meet eye contact. Truthfully Katara didn't do anything wrong… it was just that his worst nightmare was coming true. And to add more scary things into the picture, Katara was in danger. Aang wasn't sure how he was going to change he mind about this but he did know what he had to do… something that he didn't want those sapphire eyes to ever witness.

* * *

The click-clacking of hooves on the white snow was comforting. Two albino horses pranced through the snow covered trees of a forest. The sky had finally cleared up and the outline of the sun was noticeable. Sokka and Toph rode one horse together, simply because Toph would have no idea how to ride the horse. Suki rode the other all alone and deep in thought. She was very saddened and didn't speak to Sokka since midnight. Sokka was concerned of course. Why was she so… gloomy? Her brown eyes never looked his way, she never made a sound, and worst of all she hadn't kissed or hugged him! He was going insane from the lack of attention. So, this was a great time to take a break and let the horse relax.

Once they stopped in the middle of the forest, Suki kept her distance from Sokka. Sokka walked up to Toph who was sitting on a rock that she pulled out of the earth. He leaned against a tree and slumped down to the ground.

"Toph… do you think Suki is mad at me?" Sokka said with a sad voice.

"Nah, I just think she's pissed about something. Not at you though because you didn't do anything to her," Toph said while eating a pomegranate.

Sokka sighed and stared at Suki who walked around. He scratched that back of his head and ran a hand through his midnight hair. Women are just so confusing…

He stood up and walked up to her. She didn't acknowledge his presence and she walked away from him, deep into the forest. Sokka grunted and caught up to her.

"Suki… what's wrong?"

She didn't answer but paused. Her hair covered her face and she held her head down. Sokka stood before her and parted the hair from her face. He was shocked to see her chocolate eyes glistening from tears. Her pale face was reddened and sad.

"Why are you crying?"

"No reason. Well, not a reason for you to care!" She snapped and backed away from him.

"I'm supposed to care. You're my girlfriend Suki and I love you a lot. So, what's the matter?" Sokka said as he knitted his eyebrows together.

All she did was fold her arms over her chest and turn her head from him. Sokka sighed and walked up to her. He cupped her face in his hands and turned her head to his. His forehead rested on hers and he saw hurt in her eyes. His heart sank when she blinked and some tears escaped her eyes.

"Will you stop being complicated?"

"Me? You're the one who's avoiding me…"

"Sometimes women need space to think things through!" Suki exclaimed. Her hands dropped from her chest and swung lifelessly by her sides.

"Oh? And what exactly are you thinking about?" Sokka whispered caressing her cheeks with his thumbs. She was so beautiful… the most beautiful woman he had ever saw in his entire life.

"Things," Suki said quickly.

"And I sense you aren't going to tell me?"

"Ah, you can be smart." Suki smiled.

Sokka grinned to see her smile finally. He tilted her head up slowly so they were eyelevel. The excess moisture in her eyes dried and she was looking like normal Suki again. He sighed and his hands fell to her waist. He pulled her closer to him and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Will you slap me if I kissed you? I mean you could still be 'thinking'," Sokka said with sarcasm in his voice. Suki rolled her eyes and laughed quietly.

"I will if you don't just shut up and do it already," Suki purred.

Sokka chuckled and pressed his lips to hers gently, then rougher gradually.

God he loved this Kyoshi Warrior so much.

* * *

It was time to give Appa a break from flying. The trio landed in a tree covered area which seemed deserted. Appa took no time to pass out on the ground and snore loudly. Katara giggled and looked at Aang who had no emotion whatsoever. She bit her lip in frustration and watched his movements carefully. Unlike his usual strides, this one was… unconfident. Almost as if he was making sure he stepped on the right spots, afraid he may trip over something. It was bugging her that he stopped talking, and she was sure she didn't say anything wrong!

"Katara," Aang finally said.

She looked at his face calmly despite her urge to grin widely since he finally talked to her. "Yes?"

Aang looked down at the ground and many emotions escaped the cage that he held them in. Katara stared at him a bit frightened by the way he was acting. He shifted uncomfortably and finally lifted his head up.

"I-I have to tell you something about Omashu… but after I tell you you're going to want to go home. I won't have a problem with that though." Aang walked up to Appa and sat at the bison's side on the ground. Katara joined him and sat Indian Style. She looked down at her fingers as she played with them waiting for her companion to continue.

"Okay, well before I was captured by the FireNation, I put up a fight to elude the invaders. Almost all of the other nomads were murdered or taken away. I didn't have any strength left to go against this one firebender. He was huge and skilled in more than one element. He was on the verge of killing me, but I wasn't going to give up without a fight. So, it wasn't on purpose Katara. I swear I had no control over it… but I went into the Avatar State. I heard about it from Gyasto… but he never really explained it to me thoroughly. The guy was shocked and afraid. He tried to run, but I caught him in a tornado and said many things that were threats. Really bad things Katara. I crushed many of his bones and he was unable to walk afterwards. But, before he was carried away he told me that one day he'd get his revenge.

"Yeah, it does seem silly that he should still be alive after that but he is. When I was locked up in the FireNation Palace guards were talking downstairs about that guy. They said that he was in good condition and he was able to walk again. Although I hated everyone deep down past the mist of anger I was happy. Now, the whole problem is that… they said that he had retired from the Inferno Force and he lived in Omashu," Aang sighed and looked down.

They were both silent. The wind blew through the trees tickling the leaves. Aang's dark hair and headband moved in the wind like Katara's hair. She wasn't sure how she felt. What was the Avatar State? Was it a secret weapon that the Avatar used in order to survive in situations like that? Was she afraid of Aang now? Katara wasn't sure about anything anymore…

Maybe she should just go home…

"No," Katara whispered to herself.

"It's okay Katara. I can take you ba-"

"No," Katara repeated with a strong voice. "I won't go home over something that happened years ago Aang. I understand that you're afraid to face that man when we go to Omashu and all, but that was the past. Besides, he won't know you're the Avatar. It's going to be fine, and we won't even stay long. I suggest that we shop around there for a bit, and if you like we could stay in a hotel… But, I'm not scared of you, actually it doesn't even bother me!" Katara lied. Well, she didn't lie all the way. She wasn't sure how she felt towards him now. But it was years ago…

"But Katara… I'm the one who's scared. If he does recognize me, what do you think he'll do? Kidnap you for a ransom, kill me, and maybe kill you too!" Aang whined as he buried his face in his hands. He wasn't sure what to do at the moment. Why did he have to be the Avatar? There was so many other kids who could make a better one.

Katara stood up and pulled Aang up. She stared at him intently and put a hand on her hip.

"Aang, as your waterbending teacher I suggest you listen to me. What you did was something out of your hands like you said. It was wrong on some points but it was necessary! So, if your instincts didn't kick in where would you be right now? Dead perhaps? Just try to forget about it... You're under much stress already," Katara said trying to knock some sense into him.

He sighed and rubbed Appa's side thoughtfully. She was right, he did have to forget it. Avatar Roku had terrible choices to make and look where that got him. But, he still didn't feel to happy about their destination.

Why do you have to be so right all the time Katara?

**Wow, a pretty boring chapter -.-! I mean, it was terrible! I was on the verge of deleting it... but not all stories have to be all exciting in some parts. Oh, and... I think I know what some of you are thinking... "WHEN THE HECK ARE THEY JUST GOING TO GO OUT ALREADY!" Truth is, I don't have a clue! I may not even let them... then again I might. *evil grin* Oh, and is there too much Suki, Sokka, and Toph? And I need ya'll to vote on wheather I should add music or not! Anyway this chapter was terrible and if you skip it, be my guest! Cya lates! *waves***


	11. One Dress Can Lead to This

**Hey guys! I really missed all of you... Thing was, my mom's laptop broke! But thank god we got the computer out of the shop. This way of typing is better anyway. So, this chapter took a lot of concentration to think about. So, I decided I have the perfect way to write this one. Okay, welcome aboard new reviewers! ., Kathleen7295, Ark Commando and JR! Thanks for reading my story and the wonderful feedback! Okay, no more dilly-dallying… **

**Please read, review and Enjoy!**

"I don't know… that seems a little too short."

"But Miss, you have to show off your lovely legs. I mean, this young man has been staring at you-"

Aang coughed dramatically to stop the elderly woman's motor running lips. Both females looked his way then continued disputing over how short or long Katara's dress should be. They were in Omashu finally, but not as early as they wanted. Actually, they weren't early at all. It was almost eight pm. But, luckily they were able to go to a clothing shop before it closed. It took Aang no time to find some normal Earth Kingdom clothes with a matching headband… but Katara couldn't decide over six dresses. Aang wasn't bothered about it, but the tailor was getting shorter and shorter clothes by the dress.

"Okay, then can I have this one?" Katara asked the woman.

This dress was dark green. It was long to her knees, but it was really pretty. Only flaw was that the neckline was extremely low. Then, it had exotic designs in ivory beads embedded in the chest area which made it harder not to look.

"Nice choice Miss, I will wrap this and the others okay?" the woman said as she walked into the back room.

Katara sat down next to Aang and noticed his face stuck into a grin.

"What's so funny?"

"Huh?"

"You're grinning." Katara pointed out.

Aang shook his head to rid of the thought and yawned. They had yet to find a place to stay the night.

"It's nothing, let's hurry and find a hotel okay?"

Katara and Aang walked on the cobbled path of Omashu in the night sky. It was supposed to rain so no stars shone bright enough to be noticed. The path was clear of any signs of humans and the stores were closed. It was quiet and dead, but both companions found it easier to walk together instead of being separated. Katara's eyes were downcast watching her feet step on the little pebbles and hearing the crunches. She wasn't sure why but she felt on edge. It was something that the woman in the clothing shop had said that had her mind reeling with all sorts of thoughts. Was she right though? It seemed unlikely for Aang to like her… but maybe she was looking for the wrong signs? Besides, she did notice his eyes scanning her naked legs as she tried on the dresses… but then, was he even looking at her? Katara sighed and pushed the thoughts away. She finally looked up and paused.

"Here's a hotel Aang! I wonder if it's even open," Katara said.

Aang didn't even hesitate to walk in the brown doors. Katara followed in and looked at the lobby. The furniture was normal ivory chairs and coffee tables, nothing special. The walls were made out of decorate bricks with paintings hanging here and there. It was a comfortable atmosphere.

"Hello, may I help you two?" The man at the counter asked.

Katara walked up to him and asked for two rooms, but to her dislike they only had one room available.

"Okay… then could I have two bedrooms?"

"Sorry Miss, but there's only one room that is left, and it has one bedroom and a living area," the man said with apologetic green eyes.

"What?" They both looked at each other and turned away blushing deeply.

The captain said his final signal that it was time to sail off to their destination. All of the passengers said their last goodbyes to their loved ones and headed about to explore the massive ship. It had many cabins below the deck, and a dining area. Three teens hung out near the railing in the front of the ship looking out into the dark waters. Usually the waters are clear and luminous, but tonight the clouded sky made the water look polluted. Once the ship finally began to sail off, the water became rough and looked terrifying.

"You know, I had never seen the water look so… so…" Suki struggled to find the correct words.

"Scary?" Sokka helped nuzzling his face into her soft crimson hair.

"Yes, I guess you could say that," Suki said hugging him tightly. She heaved a sigh and noted that the sky was becoming darker and darker. When they were back at the tribe, the same thing was happening but no sign of rain happened. This time the waves were rough and the wind was picking up by the second.

"It's going to rain," said a strange voice.

All three of them turned and saw a sailor holding a mop.

"You three better head inside, I hear that this is going to be one rough voyage."

"What! Man I'm going to get seasick…" Toph whined and clutched her stomach. Her rosy cheeks expanded and she spun around quickly and let her body do what it normally does.

The sailor had the same façade and ran back inside before he threw up also.

"Ew… Toph do you need me to take you to the room?" Sokka asked releasing his grip from Suki's back. But as he tried to walk over to her, he felt Suki's arms tighten around him. He paused, puzzled by her reaction.

"No thanks… I can go myself," Toph groaned and shuffled her bare feet inside.

Once she was out of earshot, Sokka gently gripped Suki by her forearms.

"What is with you Suki?" Sokka yelled.

Suki turned her head and pulled away from him giving him a menacing glare. This was exactly why she was so upset every now and then. Out of the blue, Sokka begins showing emotion towards Toph when a few days ago he hated her. She didn't want them to loathe each other and argue, (it was getting quite annoying after a few years) but she didn't like the idea of them getting close either. What if they figured out that the belonged together? Suki would be cast aside like an old pair of worn out shoes. Then what? Would she cry in her room for hours trying to find out why… why an ugly-beast-of-a-so-called-princess took her love away? She didn't take break-ups lightly, especially from someone whom she was with over two years! But why be jealous over a girl who… can be pretty?

"Suki?" Sokka asked a little calmer now.

She bit her quivering bottom lip and fought back the urge not to cry. Her heart was aching with such pain that it was more painful then the time she had a dagger sticking out of her arm.

"Sokka I don't like the fact that you and Toph are rapidly becoming closer and closer," Suki finally whispered. "I'm not trying to come between the natural royal bonds that you both have… but… but…" Suki's eyes glazed over and she buried her face into Sokka's chest. "I think that you are b-both going t-to get together and I-I'll lose y-you!"

Sokka's light blue eyes widened and hugged her comfortingly. He didn't want to lose Suki either, he never even planned on it. But Toph… he couldn't hurt her anymore. Then what about his girlfriend? Did he have the heart to hurt her too?  
No, he didn't. He'd kill himself if Suki was ever heartbroken because of him.

Aang lay on the bed staring at the ceiling. As much as they both wanted their own privacy, fate wasn't giving that to them today. Katara was in the bathroom taking a long bath singing in the process. He was able to hear her from the one bedroom in the hotel room, and he had to admit. Her voice was lovely. Nice and soft, hitting the right notes with just the slightest of difficulty. The lyrics seemed deep and passionate the way she sang them. He sighed and pulled a pillow to his face trying to block out the wonderful sound that flowed in through his ears. He secretly wished that Katara would sing forever and ever…

"Hey Aang?" Katara's voice was closer than before.

He uncovered his face and wanted to smack himself for doing so. Katara… tan skinned with wet dark wavy hair stood in the doorway with nothing but a towel covering her naked flesh. She was relaxed and calm even though if she loosened her grip the cyan towel would fall of off her. Oh how he wished that would happen… NO! The word seemed to be a bucket of cold water splashing his face. But that didn't help!

"Y-Yes Katara?" Aang stuttered trying to look away.

"Never mind, I'll just change in the bathroom. I just need to find my- Ah! Found it." She moved to the end of the bed and dug into her bag.

This wasn't good. She was still dripping wet from the bath and every drop of flowing water eased across her flawless skin. Every circle that decided to move, Aang's cloudy eyes caught them. They were everywhere! Her arms, legs, hair and the worst place of them all, her** neck. **Once she leaned back up holding her brush in her hand, a stupid drop from her hair slid down her neck and deep into the cave of a forbidden place. He looked and that was it. He rushed passed her into the bathroom and slammed the door.

"So I can change in here?" Katara said loudly not noticing what she did to the poor boy.

Once in the private walls of the white bathroom, Aang slid down to the white marble floor and rested his back against the brown wood door. His breathing was out of control as the images flashed into his mind over and over. Why is this happening to him? Katara was just a friend who was just a girl. A girl… of course he would have his hormones acting up, but not in front of her! There was nothing he could do to stop the flashes and each time they appeared they got worse. Some she wore that cyan towel… but most she wore nothing at all. He growled and stood up pacing the bathroom. Katara, Katara, Katara! That's all he thought about. He knew she would get in the way, but not in the inappropriate manor. But he did enjoy her company. A lot. So why is he so upset over his own body?

"Maybe it's because I actually… like her," Aang breathed lowly so Katara couldn't hear him. He paused and looked into the mirror. He had rings under his eyes from the lack of sleep. "No, that's impossible… she's just a friend! I can't possibly like her… right?"

But he was wrong. These strange feelings had been happening ever since they were at the dress shop. Every short dress she wore made Aang's eyes scan her secret curves and long legs. Every low-neckline dress had his tongue sticking out like a crazed dog. Every move she made he noticed.

He was insane over her.

Then, when she asked why he was grinning he had to notice it himself. Fantasies of them both triggered into his mind, and they were wrong on so many levels. Now, he didn't care. He was a boy and she was a girl, so maybe he could just think of her as a friend. That would surely calm his anxiety down… until she decided to wear that dark green dress.

"Damnit Katara," He whispered and slumped down on the floor again.

Outside the bathroom, Katara sat on the bed fully dressed and put lotion on her skin. Aang was acting weird. Now he seemed on edge about everything. But this was the first day it ever happened so much. He was probably nervous about meeting that man who was rumored to know about the attack at the Northern Air Temple. She grinned to herself and thought about a funny thing that would never happen…

Suki was snuggled in Sokka's chest sleeping soundly. It was a heart wrenching hour until he reassured her that nothing was going on between him and Toph. Then she finally stopped crying and fell asleep. She was really supposed to sleep in the cabin with Toph, but Sokka wanted her to stay with him. Perhaps trying to make up with Toph was a bad idea after all. Suki wasn't obviously enjoying this change and neither was Sokka. Well, he didn't like it because of how Suki was getting. He kissed Suki's head softly and smiled at the cute smile she made. He wanted to keep her happy forever, never see tears from her again. So he made up his mind. Toph can still be a friend, but he would pay more attention to Suki, just so she knows how much he loves her.


	12. Untamed Feelings

**Me oh my! Lol, hey guys! I'm back to write another chapter of RIEW! Now, since chapter 11 was a bit… how should I say this… adultish? Yeah, let's go with that! Anyway I'm going to rate this chapter M, just to be safe. Not for any sexual contact… yet. Oh, I have two more announcements. Did you know that RIEW are the letters in the word REVIEW? I mean, I felt stupid when I just noticed that this morning! And, since there was such a problem uploading chapter 11 with line breaks the other day, I'm just going to make up one… I don't know what it is yet but stay tuned and find out!**

**Please read, review and Enjoy!**

"And you say that the Water Tribe will retreat if we go along with your plan Prince Zuko?" King Ozai said smoothing his jet black beard with his fingers. He hummed and spun around in his chair to face his son who sat across from him. "I say that this is too risky."

"But Father, this is what we wanted right? We are in the right position to take over the kingdom along with the Northern Kingdom too! It would be a waste to just sit here and let this offer go by," Zuko stated folding his arms over his chest.

The two stared at each other for a moment, and the guards and chiefs sat without saying a word. They all knew better than to interrupt this stare off. When the King and his daughter or son had disagreements, it was wise to stay clear of the issue until it settled itself. This meeting has been going on for almost two hours and no plans have been made whatsoever. It was getting annoying, but no one dare say that aloud. Truthfully, nobody understood why they were summoned so early. The royals never even spoke about the plan; it was as if they communicated in each other's thoughts.

"Zuko, I do not wish to do something so risky. Did you even think about the loopholes in your plan? King Troy is not a fool, Zuko. I have led war on his land for years now, and he would somehow find ways to alleviate the damage that we tried to bring upon him."

"So, take out his chief in command!" Zuko hissed while pounding his fist on the ebony colored metallic table.

"Still, how are we going to get to him? See, I do not think you are ready to lead an ambush yet. You are only seventeen," King Ozai said closing his eyes and breathing evenly. "Where is your sister?

As if on cue, the two metal doors slid aside with a swishy sound, and in came a drowsy Fire Nation princess, dressed in nothing but her night attire. Her hair wasn't as messy as it usually was in the morning, but her clothes disgusted Zuko. How could you be so… revealing at a meeting like this? Her gown was silky and black but see-through. She wore red undergarments and it was easy to see through her transparent gown. She yawned loudly and took a seat diagonal from Zuko, who had a beet red face from his sister's entrance.

"I'm here, what is sooo fucking important that I had to wake up at nine in the morning?" Azula said with her cheek in her palm and staring at her father.

He didn't have a disgusted emotion, but one of amusement. Ozai actually smirked and his freakish gold eyes glittered slightly.

"I see that someone was with Riku last night hmm?" Ozai said with a smile still stuck onto his face.

Azula's once pale cheeks were now a tinted red and she rolled her eyes trying to force her blush away.

"Please Father, what is so important today?" Azula said trying to be interested.

Zuko cleared his throat before sneering. "Before you walked in Azula, we were just talking about how we should raid the Water Tribe. I say now is the right time because they are obviously going to come at us for 'stealing' the princess." Zuko smirked before continuing. "Now, I say that we just charge in and destroy without showing any…" Zuko scoffed and threw his hands up.

How could Azula be sleeping already? She just got in here, and she's already knocked out cold. Her forehead was on the table, and her dark hair was like a curtain that covered her face and her light snoring could be heard throughout the quiet room.

"Father!" Zuko whined.

"Like I said son, your plan will fail… but I do think I have an idea where the princess ran off to," Ozai's calm face turned into a wicked smile and his yellow eyes flashed with evil. "And I bet we will find our prisoner along with her."

**xXxRIEWxXx**

Two teens frolicked in the cool water with menacing faces. Their stances were mirrored and their eyes showed no type of answers to who was going to strike first. They danced, like two enemies circling each other. Waiting, observing and preparing. Katara was almost exposed to the outside world, but she had a normal royal blue bikini top, and a silky blue bottom. It looked like a huge scarf snuggled to her curvy waist, but it was still pretty with its exotic patterns. Aang was just shirtless; he wasn't expecting to get very wet today for he had gotten better at dodging Katara's liquid arms.

Aang was concentrated on Katara's hands. Any sudden movement she made, even a slight twitch, he was ready to act. Finally, he was the first to act. His hands lifted and so did a whip of sparkly water. He lashed the whip out towards Katara's legs, but she was too quick today! She took the water under her control and countered by lashing it his way. Aang was shocked at first, but he was able to cut through it with Air. The lifeless water fell back into the stream and Katara had her hands on her hips.

"Not fair Aang. This isn't an Air exercise! I expect you to use the water as a shield or counter attack," Katara said with a devilish smirk. Again she sent out another water whip and this time Aang was too slow. He didn't have the time to regain his calmness and counter, so in result he was gripped in her whip. He struggled, but he wasn't even budging. He sighed and calmed down. It was hard to bend water without any control of your hands. Katara flung him down into the water and grinned at his agitated face.

"I did say that you have to be quick." Katara giggled.

Aang spat some water out of his mouth and smiled as his plan was falling into place. She was too busy having a laughing fit that she didn't notice controlled water heading towards her from under the surface. Laugh by laugh it was closing in on her until…

"What the hell?" Aang said under his breath still sitting down in the semi-shallow water. Out of the blue, he had to weirdest thought. Well, it was more inappropriate than weird, but still! This wasn't the best time for his hormones to act up again today… especially with Katara standing inches from him. He tried to shake it away but more of them kept smashing into his head. He shut his eyes and groaned trying to regain control. Images of her naked and all over him… some with them both revealed to the forest…

"Hey Aang, I didn't hurt you did I?" Katara said with concern in her voice.

Aang couldn't hear her because of the artificial sounds clouding his head. Moans and pleads… why now! But, he didn't want them to stop. His strained eyes finally opened and he stared at the clear water seeing his reflection. Only it wasn't him, it was Katara who stood right in front of him. Her icy eyes were worried and she bent over inches away from his face.

"Are you okay Aang?" Katara whispered stroking his cheek slightly.

Aang stared at her until his eyes wandered down slowly. Her chest was easy to see from their positions, and boy he did not notice how mature she was! The water was sliding across her skin, just like when she got out the shower before. He gulped and looked back up at her face.

"I-I'm fine… can we just finish t-training?" Aang pleaded trying to keep his eyes off of her wonderful figure.

"I was waiting for you to say that!" Katara said gleefully. Her eyes shone with happiness as she helped him up.

Once they were back in position like before, Aang was more focused than before. His mind was clear and ready to think of new tactics. Katara did not hesitate to create many water orbs and fling them at Aang like daggers. He dodged each one with his body and not any type of liquid weapons. He then found an opening and grabbed her leg with a whip. She tumbled into the water with a splash and she laughed. He sighed in relief… until he was dragged down also. He let out a yelp before he was soaked once again.

"Nice job today Aang! Although we could work on your coordination, we can do that another day." Katara walked over to him and sat back down into the water.

Oh god not again…

Aang gulped and tuned out Katara's report on how well/bad he did today. Again with these stupid thoughts. But this time they were worse than before. Aang shuddered uncontrollably trying to calm himself to no avail. Katara turned towards him with her eyebrows knitted together.

"Aang are you feeling okay?" Katara said once again worried.

"…"

"Aang?"

"…"

"A…" Katara was cut short from Aang leaping towards her and pushing his soft lips against hers. She squealed at first but then just melted into it. Why fight something that you know you wanted?

Aang pulled Katara onto his lap and never broke the sweet kiss. He was yearning for this… and now his desire was fulfilled… right? No, he wanted more, much more. They both finally pulled away and looked at each other trying to catch their breaths. Katara's icy eyes wandered through Aang's misty ones… but there was something else in both of their eyes. What was it? Anger? Happiness? Remorse? No, it was something more… something like…

Lust.

Katara was still breathing unevenly and she cupped Aang's face in her soft tan hands. Their foreheads touched and they both laughed out of pure bliss. Katara was the next one to interlock their lips, but this time she slid her tongue inside of his mouth. Aang's eyes went wide for a second, but he just responded by his hands sliding up her back. She shivered and nodded slightly to what he was about to do. He untied her top but didn't let it fall all the way down to expose her chest. After a moment until he was sure she would let him, he discarded the top into the water they were surrounded by. She pulled away and looked him in the eyes again.

How could this be happening right now? It was so… wrong but right at the same time. He gazed into her eyes and let his hands slide up to he ribcage.

"Yes Aang… I want you to," Katara said seductively.

He took a breath before his hands finally touched her soft, fully grown breast. It was such a feeling… so great! He massaged them ever so gently and Katara's head dipped back out of ecasty. Her breathing increased once again and her eyes sparkled with lust.

"Please Aang… just make me yours," Katara whispered with an alien voice.

Aang nodded and kissed her again before…

** xXxRIEWxXx**

Aang shot up sweating and breathing like a crazy man. He looked around in the dark to notice he was back in the hotel room. That was the weirdest dream he had ever had. He got up from the couch in the living room and walked to the bathroom. But before he walked in, he peeked inside Katara's room to make sure she was okay. He body was snuggled up in a blanket and she seemed perfectly fine. He shook his head and went into the bathroom and shut the door. For the second time in only… what twelve hours? He had those thoughts about Katara. And this one… this was too real.

Was this a sweet dream… or a beautiful nightmare?

**Woo! This was a chapter huh? Lol, I uh… didn't want to get into a lot of detail because I don't know how you guys would feel about it. Anyway, I like this chapter and to clear things up, the whole Zuko thing wasn't a dream. It was just another P.O.V. Cya guys lates! *waves***


	13. Gone

_**Hahaha, very funny reviews guys! I wonder how Aang would feel if he actually read this story… Anyway I have a poll on my profile asking if this story should be rated M or not. I want to make you all feel comfortable about the content in the story and blah blah blah. But seriously, I need ya responses and stuff. And guess what? We reached the fifties in reviews! Almost sixty at that!**_

_**Garima- I see how much you like the story! But um, about the whole lemons issue… I have something planned out for that, but I might make it a separate one shot.**_

_**KataangWriterLove- Just so you won't be upset pondering about the pairs in the story, it is in fact Katanng, Zuko isn't… well I can't say that yet. But no worries, it's Katanng all the way!**_

_**Calm Waters- I'm happy that you have still been reviewing every chapter. I thank you sooo much for being a loyal reader… it brings tears to my eyes… *sniffle***_

_**By the way, this is the first real action like chapter. I'm not sure if there will be hardcore violence, but we'll see =]!**_

_**Please read, review and Enjoy!**_

It was around noon that Katara finally began to wake up. She shifted in the bed groaning while stretching her legs. It was a nice sleep, much more comfortable than sleeping on the saddle. Katara sat up and looked around for a moment. Something was wrong, but she couldn't quite put a finger on the issue. The whole atmosphere felt out of order… like something was missing? She shook her messy head and let her feet touch the chilly marble floor. It was an awkward sensation that rushed through her feet like a shockwave. Once her head cleared from its fatigue, she walked out of her room to the bathroom.

Again, almost instantly that same feeling crept into her mind. She turned the silver knob, but to her distaste the door wouldn't open. She shook the door but it didn't even budge. Her heart was becoming anxious and she tried to take in deep breaths. But the anxiety was too powerful and she couldn't think straight. Shakily she knocked on the wood door and placed her ear to it. She didn't hear anything and wondered if the door locked by itself somehow. If Aang was in there, he would have been answered the door… right? Before she even knew, she was in the living room looking around with scared eyes. From the couch to the kitchen she saw no sign of Aang. Katara turned on her heels and went back to the bathroom door only to break it open with her shoulder. Once inside, she looked around and saw nothing.

"That's odd," Katara said lowly rubbing her aching shoulder. There was no sign of anything whatsoever! No struggle, damage… nothing. Maybe he just went for a walk. The thought soothed her senses a little as things began to make sense, well except for the door being locked and all. Other than that she went back into her room for her brush. She looked around for her bag but couldn't locate it at all. Now this was starting to bug her. Just last night her bag was by the bed, and now it's missing?

She was beginning to think so wild thoughts. Was someone playing tricks on her? Is she dreaming? Did she even bring her bag? All of these questions popped up one by one. Then, right before she was going to go insane, there was a loud crash in the kitchen. Her head snapped to the doorway and her body was becoming hard to control. Reluctantly she tiptoed to the doorway and looked around carefully. Since the living room didn't have any windows, but candles that were not lit, the room was dark to make it seem like it was night. Katara put her pointer finger to her lips and bit her nail apprehensively. Any small sound she heard made her spine tingle.

When she was fully inside the other room, she walked slowly observing. The sound was from the kitchen, so that's where she went immediately. There was a high counter and a door that wasn't shut last night. She stopped and thought this over quickly. Was it too risky to look over the counter and around, or should she just open the door? Either way, she was going to have to look in there. So, with the rest of her bravery she had left she pushed aside the screen door to find nothing again. The place was in order, except for the small remains of glass on the floor. Oddly, it was in the middle like someone dropped it there purposely. Katara knelt down and wiped her hair out of her face to examine the shattered object. The glass was stained many colors so to her guess it might have been a plate or glass cup. Her face twisted into a thinking façade and she stood back up.

Without a sound, a hand was placed over her mouth from behind and she screamed into the glove. She struggled to be liberated, but the grip was tight.

"Well little missy, I don't think you should be squirming like a snake," the manly voice said lowly into her ear.

Her pupil seemed to have disappeared from the fear and rage that rushed through her. The man said something else, but not to her. From her eyes adjusting in the dark, she was able to see several more figures. She had to think quickly before something worse happened. Her wrists were being held and she couldn't use her fingers to hit or punch at all. She looked around for some sort of weapon until she saw the sink. Her eyes narrowed as an idea burst in her mind. This was going to be risky, but if she was fast enough she could get out of the chaos. She raised her bare foot and kicked the man as hard as she could manage in his crotch. He wailed in agony and released her. Katara ran a few steps and tried her hardest to force the water out of the faucet.

Luckily, that didn't take too long. A powerful jet came out and she commanded the liquid to spray the strangers. All five of them were forced back towards the wall screaming for mercy… or just screaming period. After a while of rushing water, Katara finally stopped and ran out the kitchen screaming. She couldn't locate the door out of the room which made her even more frightened. She had no idea what to do, and before she could blink a flicker of light emerged from the kitchen. Gradually it became brighter and brighter until it made the whole room lit up. The screen was burned down to ashes and all five of the soaked men came out coughing or growling.

They were firebenders! Not happy ones at that. Katara backed away until she was pushed up against a wall. The leader was in front of her with angry red eyes and a wicked smile.

"Hmm, you thought you'd get out of here didn't you?" He barked spraying spit in her face.

Her eyes shook with fear when his hand was raised to her nose. The fire was blazing and making her sweat from its radiation. The other members looked around tossing furniture here and there.

"What exactly… d-do you want?" Katara stuttered.

"Nothing really," he said casually then continued with a darker tone. "But we would like the Avatar, and you're gonna help us get him."

**xXxRIEWxXx**

The seemingly normal earth kingdom boy walked in the busy streets of Omashu with his hands behind his head. Nobody even did double takes at him, which was making his mood increase with happiness. Finally he could fit right in normally with his earth kingdom attire. Aang took deep breaths as he looked around the beautiful city. There wasn't a cloud in the sky, no fights or yelling at the stands and he got sample of their delicious fried dough. It was in the shape of the great King Bumi. Aang had never actually saw the all-mighty king, but he was talked a lot about around here.

Everyone seemed to love him and wish he/she was his son/wife. To his surprise, the king didn't have a queen. Mostly all the kings in the nations had a queen, how else would they have children to take their place when they die? He didn't really pay it any attention… after all, he isn't the king. After the thought, Aang decided that he should head back to the hotel. He was out all morning trying to calm himself after the crazy dream. Now every time he thinks about it, he blushes uncontrollably which was very annoying. It wasn't like he even liked it! Or did he?

When he was back at the doors of the hotel, the door was barely hanging onto the hinges. It fell onto the floor with a loud thud causing the owner to shriek. He came up from behind his desk with wide eyes and tears. Aang looked at the lobby and made a long whistle. The place was demolished. Chairs stuck to the ceiling, papers scattered about and even motionless bodies on the floor. No blood was seen, but they were obviously dead. His spine tingled with fear, but he quickly pushed it aside. He walked to the desk and met the frightened man in the eyes.

"Care to tell me what happened?" Aang said as calmly as he could.

The man made a whimper and shook with tears swelling into his brown eyes. He then burst into tears that seemed to begin to flood the floor.

"Oh goodness it was horrible! Five of these… men just barged i-into here demanding something… And then they just p-pushed their way upstairs. Then after a-about thirty minutes, they came ba-back down stairs holding a g-girl over one of their shoulders!" the man cried louder and sank back down behind the desk.

Aang looked towards the stairs as the situation sank into his mind. His eyes grew wide thinking…

"No..." he said dashing up the stairs with incredible speed. Something was wrong and Aang was becoming worried. Their room was on the third floor, and from each floor he passed he saw bodies lying all over the floor. The walls had scratch marks and blood stains along with it. Once he reached the correct floor, he noticed the door on the floor in front of the frame. He rushed in and gasped at the mass destruction.

Everything was scattered and there was no sign of Katara anywhere. His misty eyes stared at a sheet of paper that was folded and placed on the half burned couch. Shakily he picked it up and read it's contents:

**Dear Avatar,**

**We have you're little… Princess. And you better read this carefully**

**Or else you'll never see her again. Tonight is the Meteor Festival and everybody in town will be there. Now, we'd like to make a little exchange… If you give your self up to us, then maybe the Princess will leave unharmed. But, if you would like to bring any sort of police… let's just say the Princess won't be able to see the meteors. Meet us behind Rakia's Noodle Palace at 9pm on the dot. You do not want to keep us waiting.**

**Sincerely, the Clover Knights.**

Aang dropped the little sheet of paper on the floor and stared at the wall with wide eyes. Katara was kidnapped… they knew about her being the Princess, and him being the Avatar. Things were not adding up at all. How in hell did they know anything? They were careful, watchful and strict to what they said to people. Unless… the Fire Nation was onto them. That meant that who ever the hell these Clover Knights were, they had to be eliminated immediately. If he had to rip their hearts out in the process he would, but why in front of the innocent princess?

**xXxRIEWxXx**

**Yess… a suspenseful chapter right? I had this on my mind… and I couldn't wait any longer… so I put it on here! Was it… good enough? Review to find out what happened to Katara, and maybe some more Sokka/Suki/Toph in the next chapter!**


	14. A night to remember

**Aloha everybody! WOW that was an intense chapter right? Anyway, this chapter might make some of you Kataang fans really angry… so don't send me any angry reviews or messages! Oh! And did ya notice that I didn't say last time my signature goodbye? **

**Please read, review and Enjoy!**

He still sat there with a blank expression covering his moon-kissed face. The whole incident was starting to settle in, but he didn't know what he should do. Katara was a good friend and all, but now she was starting to become troublesome. First she decides to run away from her castle. That was bad enough to begin with! Second of all now he has these weird feelings towards her. But he wasn't going to deny that maybe some of them were true. Now, finally she gets kidnapped! If he was still on his own, he probably would've gone through nations unnoticed. He leaned back into the semi burned couch and took a deep breath.

He shouldn't even be thinking such lies. Aang was attracted to Katara and honestly he was happy she decided to tag along. Katara was something else, not your average flirts or women who wanted the first apple on the ground. She would climb her way to his heart, and even if he wouldn't decide to fall into her hands she would still try to pluck him off. It was obvious that she liked him a little too obvious. But he didn't care about it. Hopefully he'll fall for her too, because he would be devastated if he hurt her feelings.

Right now it was only three pm. Aang still had six hours before he was supposed to meet the Clover Knights. He would have gone to rescue her right now, but that wouldn't be very wise. Especially if he had no clue what these guys were about…

**xXxRIEWxXx**

"What in the world is this slop?"

"I dunno, but it might be looking you in the-"

"WHAT?" Suki shrieked dropping her glass bowl on the wooden table. The unique lunch splattered all over the surface, and even onto Suki and Sokka's shirts. Sokka laughed aloud and watched his lover scrape the remains off of her. Toph on the other hand didn't even smile nor grin. She cut her eyes slightly and raised her hand up slowly. Although the floor was wooden, she could still sense Earth from somewhere in the Food Court.

Suki was beginning to bug her greatly. Ever since Sokka chased after her she was becoming too clingy for Toph's liking. Toph did know that Sokka was deeply in love with Suki… but somehow, Toph wanted Sokka for herself. If that means she had to break the duo up, then perhaps she would go to that extreme. Her senses told her that there were clumps of coal nearby. Perhaps the chefs used coal to heat up the food instead of fire wood. The trio was near the counter where the food was being distributed so she shouldn't have a hard time calling the midnight rocks towards her.

"And you think this is funny Sokka?" Suki pouted folding her arms over her chest.

"N-no Suki! It's just that… your r-"

Out of the blue, Suki was clocked in the head by a few lumps of coal and her head flew down into the muck before her. The splash was so loud; other people turned their heads towards their table and gasped or laughed. Sokka's icy eyes widened when her head slowly came back up. Fish eyes and noodles covered her once beautiful face, and he couldn't tell if she was happy or pissed. Once the remains slid off enough to reveal her face, Sokka was afraid of the expression she had on her face.

Suki was no longer happy and peaceful… now she was angry and wanted revenge. But from who? Sokka didn't see anyone fling the rocks…

"You sly bitch," Suki said glaring at an oblivious Toph who ate her noodles quietly.

"Excuse me?" Toph said trying to hold back a grin.

Suki was tired of talking and did what she had to do. Her body flung over the rectangular table and tackled Toph to the floor. She was straddled over the smaller girl and let her hands fly! Fists collided with Toph's face even if she tried to block them. Suki was angry and she didn't care if Sokka called her to try and stop her rage. Toph had this coming for years now. Maybe she would finally realize that Sokka did not want her!

Toph screamed and finally kicked Suki off of her. Suki hissed and bounced right back up and smacked Toph across the face. The bystanders were going nuts over the impromptu fight. People hollered to edge the fight on, while others made bets. Toph rubbed her cheek and it almost seemed that her eyes began to glow red just like Suki's. She wasn't going to use any Earth to fight; she was going to use her fists. Toph was blind and all, but she was able to tell where Suki stood and if she tried to hit her. The midnight haired Princess punched Suki and pulled her crimson hair.

Suki growled in agony and even more rage as she grabbed Toph's hair also. They both circled each other as if they were rams with their antlers stuck together. Their breathing was heavy and their grips tightened.

"If I was you I would fucking let go," Toph hissed.

Suki used all of her strength to fling Toph over tables that people tried to eat in peace at. Of course some of her hair came out, but that didn't matter right now. Toph groaned in pain and moved around over the table trying to get up. Suki came charging at her, but Toph used her feet to kick her back once again… only this time she smashed against a wall inches away from the table. Finally both girls were quiet and breathing silently. Nobody seemed to have the strength to attack once more.

Sokka stood watching the whole fight with his mouth hanging open. Both girls fought like men, but for what reason? It took a few moments for him to finally understand why, and this made his decision over who to check on even harder. Suki, his girlfriend who he loved with all his heart… or Toph, the girl who he hurt too many times before? In no time, the two got up again and charged with colliding bodies. Toph punched Suki a good amount of times, but Suki was able to counter.

He had enough. Sokka pulled Suki's waist from behind and placed her over his shoulder. She was kicking and screaming with messy hair and a swollen face, but he had to get her away from here.

"I hate you! You stupid ugly mother-!" she couldn't be heard anymore after Sokka took her out of the door.

What was he going to do with these two?

Sokka put Suki down gently when they were back in the safety of the cabin room. She was still hollering at the top of her lungs about Toph.

"What the hell you do that for? I was giving that bitch what she deserved!" Suki screamed.

"Suki please calm-"

"No! Like I said, she got what she deserved! Do you like her or something Sokka? Is that it! Am I just a girl you need for right now until you decide to ask t-"

Sokka kissed Suki with so much force she almost fell on the floor. He was tired of the yelling and complaining, plus he didn't want her to think so negative. He didn't hate Toph, but he only had eyes for Suki. Sokka pushed her up against the wall and locked hands with her. He only wanted her, and right now, he REALLY wanted her. Maybe if he could show her more love than he already had she would believe him…

**xXxRIEWxXx**

Aang walked the streets looking at all of the decorations for the Meteor Festival. The streets were bright and alive tonight, kids running here and there, parents running after their offspring and people just having a good time. He sighed and wished he could have fun also. That didn't matter right now though; he needed to find out where Rakia's Noodle Shop was located. Everybody seemed too busy to help him that is until he saw a man serving little jewelry out to the children. He was old and wrinkly, but his eyes shone with kindness and Aang was willing to ask. He walked up to the colorful stand and cleared his throat.

"Oh why the long face young man?" the elderly man asked with a questioning look.

Aang blinked multiple times until he was able to comprehend what he had been asked. He blushed a little and rubbed the back of his neck bashfully.

"Oh I understand. You have lost your lady friend in these stores haven't you?" the old man chuckled making Aang's cheeks burn.

"N-no! It's nothing like that! I, uh... just wanted to know where Rakia's Noodle Shop was located…" Aang trailed off.

The man smiled and gave him the directions. Aang said thank you and was beginning to run, but was stopped by the man.

"Here," he said giving Aang two necklaces. It was silver chains with blue seashells in the middle. They were blue with swirly white patterns, and they had words painted in black on them.

"Love and Eternity? What's this supposed to be?" Aang asked.

"It's for your lady friend and one for you." The man winked with a warm smile.

Aang smiled nervously and finally got away from that stand. Love and Eternity? Was that supposed to be a sign?

**xXxRIEWxXx**

He finally made it to Rakia's shop and he looked around for an alleyway. It was dark on this side of the city since mostly all the shops were closed for the festival. After a bit of searching, he found the long dark path leading to the back of the shop. Mice ran about and the trashcans made a foul smell. He covered his nose until he saw a structure ahead of him. He picked up his pace until he saw an abandoned warehouse. The doors were wide open and he figured this should've been the place.

Once inside, he saw nothing at all. The lights were off and it was an eerie silence. As soon as he took another step in, the two doors shut with a loud thud and he spun around. He saw nothing until the lights flickered on and revealed two tall men blocking the way out. They had smirks over their facades and their arms were crossed. Aang noticed a white bandana covering their heads and he saw a black flame symbol.

"Ahh, you finally decided to arrive?" A voice said from behind him.

Aang turned slowly and almost screamed when he didn't see Katara anywhere. His eyes darted around for any sign of a female, but he didn't see her anywhere.

"Where is she?" Aang hissed in between clenched teeth.

The leader of the group clapped his hands and another pair of men came out from a door tugging Katara along with them. Her hair was a wreck and she had bloodshot eyes with tears still streaming down her dirty cheeks. Her hands were tied behind her back and she had white cloth inside her mouth preventing her from speaking. One man pushed her forward and she lost her balance and fell to the hard ground. Katara curled in a ball and began to cry silently. Aang rushed forward but stopped when the leader said "Ah, ah, ah!"

"If I was you Avatar, I would stay away from her," the leader laughed.

"What did you do to her?" Aang yelled.

"Me? I did nothing… but I do not know about my henchmen. They do love a good Princess…"

Aang's eyes went blank as his body shook with anger.

"Plus, we had a deal. The princess would leave unharmed… IF you did not keep us waiting."

"Who the hell are you people?" Aang snarled.

The leader sighed and walked over to Katara pushing her on her back with his foot. He grinned when she squirmed with fear and rage.

"My dear boy, we are the Clover Knights like I had said before. We capture important figures in the four nations and use them for ransom. But, there are many of us out there, and I'd doubt you could track us all down," the man said with a shrug. "Besides, you wouldn't be alive long enough to run your mouth."

Once he said those words, all four henchmen closed in on Aang with menacing gazes. Some cracked their knuckles and others already made their hands ignited. They all wore black shirts with a white flame in the center, and various colored pants. Aang hung his head and laughed mockingly.

"You don't seem to know who I am do you," Aang said.

When all four men charged at him, he jumped high in the air and watched them all collide with each other. They groaned and rubbed their aching body parts.

"Don't just stand there!" the leader hollered.

One man finally came out of his daze and went after Aang who finally landed on his feet. Aang has his back turned and the man was able to elbow him in the back with a lot of force. Aang made an 'oof' sound and was pushed a few inches. He turned and blocked at hit that was aiming for his head. The man kept throwing punches, but because of Aang's small size compared to him, Aang was able to doge every single attack. The man blew a fireball but Aang backed away too fast.

Then all the others came to their senses and went after Aang also. Two of them went at him with such speed that Aang had to use his Air Scooter to elude them. He had no idea to defeat them all, but he had a way to stop them. When all four chased him, Aang rode up the side of the wall and made it to the ceiling. They all looked around for him burning various objects in hopes of hitting him. Aang made a ring of fire from his aired position to surround them. Sadly, they weren't too bright so the cried and didn't even think about calming down the raging fire.

The leader sucked his teeth and picked up a crying Katara. He flung her over his shoulder and began to run out the back door quietly. Aang landed in front of the caged men and dusted his hands off with a grin. Katara tried to scream his name but the cloth was too tight around her mouth. Luckily Aang turned and saw the biggest man running towards the other exit. He looked around and saw fire sprinklers above his head. Quickly he used Air to force the smoke from the burning object higher to the roof until the sprinklers came on. He then used Water to bend a water whip and grabbed the man and his henchmen. They all yelled out in mercy but Aang wasn't giving that to them today.

He dropped the man holding Katara and he used Air once more to release her from his grip. Then, he picked the leader up again and made one huge ball of water and had them captivated in it. He was letting them drown… and in an evil way he enjoyed it. Seconds turned into minutes until their screaming died out and they were officially dead. When he let them sit in the death orb a minute longer, he was positive they were dead. He then dropped the bodies to the floor not caring how hard they hit it. Aang finally walked over to Katara and saw the fear in her eyes. He frowned and picked her tied body up and carried her out of the burning building.

**xXxRIEWxXx**

After about an hour of wandering outside, Katara finally looked like her normal self again and she was laughing and smiling. Aang thank the spirits that she wasn't being bothered by how he murdered those men back at the warehouse. They somehow found their way to the hill where the meteors were shooting by. It was a lovely view and many couples sat their hugging and or kissing. Aang stared at the sky and Katara stood next to him with a blush across her face.

"So… what are we going to do now?" Katara said breaking the awkward silence.

"I don't have a clue…" Aang said noticing Katara was staring him deep in the eyes. She loved that curious look that took over his face, and she saw a small blush also.

They stared at each other for a long time… not even noticing how close together they were becoming. Aang's hands met Katara's and their breathing was becoming heavy. This wasn't a dream this time… this was actually happening! Just inches away their lips were and each second they were moving closer and closer. Almost as if they were magnets. Aang's heart was racing and he was going to kiss her…

No, don't kiss her! A voice in his head yelled.

What! Kiss her you idiot! Another said louder.

NO!

Yes!

NO!

YES!

NO!

Aang stepped aside and Katara looked at him in shock.

"We should get going…" Aang said already moving away from her.

Katara's shock was finally pushed aside and she hid the hurt from her face.

"Um… y-yeah we should."

Katara walked ahead of him trying not to cry hugging her waist. Aang looked after her and looked down at the ground.

"I hope she doesn't take this the wrong way…" Aang said lowly.

"Why do I even like him…" Katara sniffled making a small tear trickle down her cheek.

**Don't kill me any of you! IM SORRY! But uh… nice dramatic actionay chapter right? Heh… Heh… Okay look, I'm really sorry and all… but I just had to. Anyway I hope you enjoyed some of it… Here's something that was a deleted scene. Aang was going to go into the Avatar state, but that was a little too early. I mean, it would've been awesome... but just not right now. Cya lates! *waves***


	15. A dab of Remorse

**Hey everyone… I see that some of you were angry about the kiss… well the non-kiss. But in time maybe some of you will get your dreams fulfilled! Oh, and remember the whole Katara thing with the 'raping'? Well, that answer will be in this chapter of RIEW. Sorry for all the errors yesterday, I kind of… tried to rush that chapter in before my mom made me get off. Okay, let's begin!**

**Please read, review and Enjoy!**

Katara wouldn't speak, look or even acknowledge his presence.

That made Aang feel many emotions, if he felt any more he thought he would drown in them. It wasn't his fault that he didn't kiss her last night… well maybe in a small way. He likes her, he really really does, but something told him not to show that much affection right then and there. Then again, what if she didn't actually want to kiss him? Aang saved her life and all… but maybe the whole incident was making her feel that way towards him. But that made no sense at all!

Aang looked at the ceiling in his own room and sighed deeply. The new hotel invited all of the petrified customers from the other one that was demolished. Luckily, this hotel had more two bedroom rooms, so Aang didn't have to sleep on the couch. Either way, he was still upset about Katara's behavior. Plus, he had no clue what happened to her when she got kidnapped. She never brought up anything… nor did he ask. Maybe that was why she wasn't talking! He sat up quickly and walked out of his room toward the living room. Earlier when he went to the kitchen he saw Katara sitting on the couch reading a book.

Quietly he peeked around the corner and let out a breath of relief. The beautiful princess was still sitting at the lavender couch reading.

"Okay, just ask and stay calm," Aang reminded himself aloud.

After clearing his throat he walked into the room without meeting eyes with her. One good thing was that she did in fact look up at him, but returned to reading in a flash. He frowned and sat across from her in the ivory chair.

"Good morning…" Katara said monotonously.

"H-hey," Aang stuttered.

Moments passed and neither of them spoke again. Aang was playing with his fingers waiting for Katara to speak, but seconds turned into minutes, and she didn't even seem to look up from her book again.

"Sooo… um… are you upset or anything?" Aang said lowly.

Katara turned a page in her book and made an 'hmm' sound. It was official, she was ignoring him. But he did not understand what he had done wrong. You can't be mad over something like that, could you? Alas, Katara looked up and met Aang's eyes with a cold gaze. They seemed to be tinted red, but also still that pretty shade of ice blue.

"No." She then looked back down to her book.

"Okay… if y-you don't mind me asking… what did the Clover Knights do-"

"Nothing at all, I'm surprised you even give a damn," Katara growled and stood up placing her book gently on the couch. She looked down at it, then in a flash picked it back up and hurled it towards Aang's head. He screamed and ducked before the hard book collided with his head.

"I can't be here at the moment!" Katara shouted to no one in particular. She picked up her necklace from the coffee table and tied it around her neck. Today she wore a white summer-like dress with pears bordering the hem at the bottom. Her silver heels were shiny and sparkled from the sun's light through the living room window.

"What? Katara where are you-"

"OUT!" And at that, she shut the door leading to the hallway of the hotel.

**xXxRIEWxXx**

She was angry, no furious with herself. This was going a little too far. Just last night she almost kissed the boy she liked (loved?) and now she's trying to kill him. He saved her multiple times and she couldn't say thank you to this rescue? She deserved to be left alone and feel empty inside. No one should have to put up with a conceited princess who wants nothing more than a kiss from a certain person. But, isn't that what people went through at times?

Katara would never have really known if that was true or not. Being a princess at such an important palace, you never really have to work so hard to get a man's heart. Truthfully, all you had to do was wear a pretty dress that screams "I am rich!" and you'd have your prince. But Aang… Aang, Aang, Aang… he was something different. She respected him on so many levels, and not just because he was the Avatar. He didn't chase after her or said ridiculous pick-up lines. He actually treated her like she was human and not just the shiniest trophy in the race.

But why was she so mad all of a sudden? Was it really the fact that he didn't kiss her? Katara walked faster away from the hotel trying to walk with pride like she was raised to do. But even though she tried intently to push him away, more and more thoughts kept popping right back up. He was taboo in a royal's eyes. Aang was dragging her down, making her fragile… but not physically. Whenever she thought about how cute he was, or how funny something he said was, her heart would be attacked by the truth.

Aang wasn't someone who she could love forever. He was the Avatar, the one being who had nations to save and people to bring happiness to. She deserved happiness to right?

Wrong. The happiness she wanted was selfish. Katara wanted Aang for herself, and for him to stay by her side for eternity. Never to be touched by someone else, never to be looked at the way she looked at him, never to receive so much love the way she showed him…

"Get it together Katara!" She said to herself closing her eyes and breathing unevenly.

In her eyes she felt the same warmth that was brought to her eyes all day yesterday. A feeling that had been following her for years, something that she usually did if she was outraged, or rarely if she was extremely happy. Katara bit her lip and kept her eyes shut tightly. But it was no use; she made her hands into fists by her side and cried. Cried because of how weak she became, cried because part of her wanted to return back to her kingdom, cried because part of her wanted to stay and she cried because she knew no matter how many times she said she hated him, deep down in her heart she loved him.

**xXxRIEWxXx**

"I'm such an idiot!" Aang screamed pacing back and forth tossing random objects here and there.

Why in hell did he perturb Katara to the point that she almost killed him and then walked out the door? Nothing he did these days was right when it came to her. He was tired of hurting her feelings and making her cry. Last night when he went to her locked room door to see if she was okay, all he heard was cries and her saying his name over and over again. Aang was destroying her from the inside out. Even if she tried to hard to fake the happiness he could tell she'd cry over him sometime that day.

And now she was trying her hardest to act like nothing was wrong. Like everything that happened yesterday was a bad dream and that she didn't have anything to hide… Was he really giving that affect on her? It wasn't that Aang hated Katara or anything; he liked her (loved?) a lot and hoped she could keep tying to win his heart. Being caged up like an animal for years and watching your loved ones get murdered in front of you isn't an easy thing to shrug off. He kept a rock hard shell over his heart, letting nature take its' course in trying to repair it. But for some reason Katara didn't understand him.

But what could he do? He couldn't just say, "Oh, yeah I do like you a lot, but could you wait until my anger towards Prince Zuko fades away and then I will show you how much I like you." For one thing that was a stupid thought to even think! Maybe he should stop thinking about himself for a moment and think about her. He sat back down in the chair and covered his face.

Katara, the most beautiful girl he had ever laid his eyes on. She was talented, gifted, and a fun person to be around with. Her pretty eyes never seemed to ever show any hatred… He loved her attitude towards certain things, how she was independent and willing to leave behind all her riches to come along with him. Just thinking about her made his mind reel back to the day he first saw her.

She was scared for one thing. His random entrance that ruined her wedding (she couldn't be mad about that right?) and made Zuko even angrier with him. But who cares about Zuko? When he first saw that lovely tanned princess in that dress, he froze. Such beauty shouldn't have to witness such violence! Her eyes had met his and in that moment he knew he would die for her. Then, when he was captured again and dragged outside to the King and Queen, he saw he again. This time though, she didn't seem so frightened… she looked a bit happier and confused.

Aang then noticed she was moving her way into his heart. He tried to ignore the feeling and Katara herself, but before he left that starry night, he had to see her again. Luckily for him, Katara wanted to come along and be by his side. But he wasn't just happy about that. Now, she didn't have to marry a bastard or raise his child… Aang had her to himself.

He stood up and ran to the door. Sitting there moping about how much he messed up wasn't going to bring Katara back. If he really cared for her as much as he claimed, then he had to find her…

Where ever she ran off to.

**xXxRIEWxXx**

Things were not shaping up between Suki and Toph. They both seemed to try and fight each time they were near one another. To Sokka, they were like a cat and dog! Finally after waiting three days for the ship to finally see land, perhaps things would be better. They didn't have to stay near each other, they could go where they wanted without dragging the other along and Sokka could finally continue practicing with his weapons. But where were they again? Toph never seemed to clarify which Kingdom or village they were going to.

"Hey Toph?" Sokka asked. Suki was back at the cabin packing all of her supplies leaving Sokka and Toph at the front of the ship.

"What is it boomerang boy?" Toph replied bluntly.

Sokka cut his eyes and began his rampage about that pet-name Toph gave him. All these years she called him that, and even when he hated her he still said those exact same words. Toph sighed and waited for him to stop screaming and waving his arms about like he was about to fly. After a long seven minutes Toph finally cracked.

"OKAY SHUT UP ALREADY!"

Sokka cringed to her tone and laughed nervously.

"Now what did you want?" Toph said much calmer.

"I… uh wanted to know where we were getting off at…" Sokka said lowly fearing she would get angry again.

Toph blinked and looked at his face. But before she could answer, the captain of the ship had already informed that they were about to get off.

"Now ladies and gentlemen, after a long three days, we have finally made it to our destination! Welcome to the beautiful kingdom of Omashu!"

**GASP! Finally the trio had made it, but who knew it was going to be at Omashu? *grins evilly* Anyway, Katara did NOT get raped, but the leader of the Clover Knights only said that to scare Aang. Okay, so let's give a cheer for making the 15****th**** chapter of RIEW! =-] We have come a looong way, but I believe that it was a fun one huh? Oh! But don't get all hasty! It's not the end… at least not for now. Cya in chapter 16! *waves***

**P.s. Um, this chapter was a little... I dunno.. hard to write? Yea! I was getting pretty bored but I forced myself to do it =]**


	16. June

**Omigosh! Lotsa reviews that made me happy on the inside! Ok let's get down to business… well, this chapter is going to be all Sokka/Suki/Toph… it's necessary, really. But, don't fret my fans, the whole Kataang mix will be back in about… two or maybe just after this chapter. I really do not want to rush things, because ah… that would ruin the whole story. So don't be mad that there will be no Kataang at all because I wish it was just that pairing at the moment… Aright! Let's get this show on the road!**

**Please read, review and Enjoy!**

"Ah, what a nice day to walk around with my two best friends!" Sokka exclaimed nervously draping his arms around Suki and Toph's shoulders.

Both girls had their heads turned and their arms over their chests. They both mumbled words and occasionally glared at one another. Sokka on the other hand tried to lighten up the tension, but that just seemed to aggravate the girls more.

"Hear that Fan Girl? I'm Sokka's best friend," Toph smirked looking Suki's way.

"He just said that so you wouldn't cry you little sap story," Suki snapped tugging Sokka her way.

"Really? How come he never gets upset with me? I mean, you're the one who runs off crying with your sap stories!" Toph growled pulling Sokka her way causing him to wince in pain.

"Oh whatever wannabe princess," Suki said pulling Sokka to her again.

Both girls shouted their angry words tugging the poor prince towards them. Each pull made Sokka whine in pain from the force of his arms being pulled. They just go off of the ship, and already fights and insults had been flying around. Having two girls that were madly in love with you isn't a really fun thing to be trapped in. Whenever you try to make one happy, the other has to get jealous and demands attention. Sokka sighed and desperately tried to pull his arms away, which luckily worked.

"Guys- I mean girls, can we just get along! We aren't here to fight and argue, right?" Sokka asked.

Reluctantly both teens nodded and snuck threatening glares at each other.

"Good, now can we- Oh my god!" Sokka ran up to a weapon stand and his eyes became hearts at the sign of a shiny sword. His hands were clasped under his chin, almost seeming like he was staring at Suki when she wore a bikini one day.

The sword was a sight though. The blade was made out of Tamahagane steel that seemed to be polished to a shine. Its wooden handle was not just normal tree wood. This wood was made from a walnut tree's, which meant that it was very hard to break. Sokka had heard of such a sword, and if he was not mistaken the sword was a Katana. A very expensive looking one at that.

"See something you like?" a female voice asked.

Sokka blinked until he was fully out of his trance and looked at the shopkeeper. She eyed him, looking from his chest down to his feet, then right back up to his face again. If Sokka wasn't mistaken she was obviously debating if she should flirt with him or not. Her short pink hair was curled and her onyx eyes twinkled with curiosity. Sokka cleared his throat and tried not to gaze at the sword again.

"I uh, was just looking at that wonderful Katana sword you got," he said as normal as possible.

The lady rolled her eyes and looked down at her nails. "Really…" She then rested her elbows on the wooden counter and put her chin in her palms.

"Um, yes. I wanted to know how much the sword was."

"That old thing? Well, if you must know we had that imported from Shu Jing. One of the legendary sword masters, um, I think his name was Master Piandao? Well, anyway this sword is mighty expensive…"

"How much like I asked before?"

"2,000 gold pieces."

Sokka's mouth almost fell to the ground. Well, sure he had more than enough but he wasn't sure if he should show that he had that much. The shopkeeper would ask questions… then soon he'd have to answer some of them. But then again, that sword looked legendary! He had to know how it felt in his hands, the power, the fame (more fame) and maybe he could be a master.

"Well cutie, are you buying or just gonna stare at it?" the shopkeeper said highly amused.

"Um, I don't have enough money…"

"No worries cutie." The lady lifted her head and put her hands flat on the counter leaning over to his face. "I could, I dunno cut the price in half?"

Sokka gulped and even before he could turn down the offer, Suki pulled him by his ear and glared at the woman menacingly.

"Sorry but this is mine!"

**xXxRIEWxXx**

After that scary moment, the trio walked around, well Sokka and Suki followed Toph around. She kept saying that an old friend of hers lived here and that she could help them find Katara. No matter how many times they both asked who he or she was, Toph just ignored them. They walked and walked for hours, and they still had not found this 'old friend'. Suki was becoming agitated from the lack of information Toph had given them. What if there wasn't anybody who could lead them to Katara? What if this was all a cruel joke that the blind princess had thought of?

That wasn't true and Suki knew it. Toph and Katara were best friends since they were born basically. They saw one another almost everyday since the Earth and Water Kingdoms were so close. Toph would never lie about anything that had to do with Katara, especially to Sokka. But wasn't Toph mad at Katara for the whole wedding thing? Suki wouldn't have been surprised if Toph made this whole thing up…

"Finally we arrive!" Toph said loudly causing some civilians to stare. She turned around and motioned for the two to come closer.

"Okay… so where are we exactly Toph?" Suki said surprisingly nicely.

Toph raised an eyebrow but replied casually. "My friend's house." At that she turned and looked at the house.

Suki and Sokka looked at it and noted that it was just a normal house with a flowery garden in the front. It was nothing special or interesting at all. Toph walked to the door and knocked on it softly. At first nobody answered but after a few more knocks the door opened widely revealing a tall woman. Her grey eyes seemed confused at first until she looked down at the three teens. The woman's pale beautiful face lightened and she hugged Toph tightly.

"Oh my favorite princess! Why are you all they way in Omashu?" the lady said putting Toph down.

Toph pointed to the couple behind her and made a small smile. "My friends-" she said friends a little off, but continued, "and I are looking for our friend."

"Hmm, well then come in I guess, we may have a lot to discuss," the woman said moving aside so they all could walk in.

The interior of the house was still nothing new. Same old chinaware cabinet here, with a cream colored couch there. Still, the whole atmosphere was a little different but nobody seemed to notice. Once the door was shut, the woman's façade changed dramatically as she went into the kitchen.

"What's up Toph?" she said a little less motherly.

Toph flopped down on the couch and yawned. "I already told you June."

"Okay so what, you want to borrow Nyla to find the lost kid?" June said walking back out holding a tray of cookies.

"Sure why not, I mean OF COURSE JUNE!" Toph laughed.

June cut her eyes and glanced over at the remaining two teens that seemed a bit shy standing by the door. They were standing side by side with the Sokka's arm over Suki's shoulder. June raised an eyebrow and cleared her throat.

"It's a bit rude to not introduce yourselves…"

Sokka and Suki flinched and their eyes showed fear and embarrassment.

"I-I'm Sokka, Prince Sokka of the Water Tribe," Sokka said smiling.

"I'm Suki but I'm not a royal at all. I'm a Kyoshi warrior and I'm just a friend," Suki smiled also.

June smirked and sat on a chair eating the tray of cookies without offering any. Her long black hair was thick and it complimented her tall figure.

"Okay, so who's this friend of yours?" June asked the group.

**xXxRIEWxXx**

"Well, Katara is my sister. She's the princess of our tribe obviously. The last time we, as in Suki and I saw her was at her arranged wedding. Um, she wasn't very happy and all, but we don't think she ran away. We think she was kidnapped," Sokka said bowing his head. "I wouldn't and can't blame her for leaving if she ran away. My parents forced her to marry Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation and I knew she wasn't happy at all…"

June choked on her tea and her eyes widened.

"Zuko? Prince Zuko?"

They all nodded and eyed her expectantly.

"You know her June?" Toph asked.

June looked down at the floor and rubbed her arm. Did she know Zuko? Of course she did! Zuko was the one after all who…

"No, I don't… but when was the last time you saw Katara?" June lied.

"About a week ago. Why, does that mean you won't be able to track her down?" Suki asked a little disappointed.

June put her hands up in a disagreeing manner and smiled warmly. She stood and motioned for them to follow.

"Come, and bring something that Katara had touched or wore or whatever holds her scent."

They all followed her outside into the back and looked around. Almost immediately a beast almost twice Sokka's size ran up to June and licked her affectionately. Suki's eye twitched at the appearance of the monster. It looked like a giant mole combined with a beaver and badger. There were no eyes or eye sockets at all. It was brown with an awkward looking nose. It almost looked like a sea anemone but it was smaller.

"Down Nyla," June said softly. The beast stopped licking and stood sniffing the air.

"What the heck is that?" Sokka asked hiding behind Suki.

June looked at him a laughed before answering. "That my friend is a Shirshu. It's an animal that is blind but has the most powerful scent known to man. Now, give me something of Katara's."

Suki looked into her bag and took out a hair tie. She knew it was Katara's favorite, so she brought that when Toph told them to bring something of hers. June retrieved the blue hair tie and walked up to Nyla who was licking Toph. Nyla sniffed the air then turned behind him to sniff the small object. Sniff after sniff everyone waited anxiously to see what would happen. The beast sniffed the air again then took off. It jumped the small fence and rain far and fast.

"Well, it looks like your friend is near; better catch up to him or else you'll never find him." June turned and walked back inside the house.

The trio stood dumfounded and looked at each other carefully. Their expressions weren't hard to read, it was obvious that they all had hope. So, before they lost track of Nyla, then ran after him all having questions for Katara.

That is, if they could find her.

**Okay look, I have a few things to say. This chapter was all dialogue yes I know. It just came out that way and I hope it wasn't too bad. Next is that a Kanata is a real sword. I'm not sure if they have it in Avatar at all, but it is real in reality! Last is that I'm not really sure if Nyla is a boy or girl. When I searched him up, everyone had their own opinions so I chose male. Now, I'm positive that Katara and Aang will be in the next chapter. I tried hard to not have this overrun by Suki/Toph/Sokka, so I had to kind of smash everything into this one chap. Please don't give me a lot of flames, I already know how… off it is =]! Cya lates, which might be today… *waves***


	17. Realizing the Truth

**See? Told ya that I might update twice today! Okay, this chapter is where it might get a little more… dramatic *grins evilly again* let's see what happens here.**

**Please read, review and Enjoy!**

His eyes were stinging, his hands were bloody from cutting it on that glass plate… he was a bloody mess. But, that would not stop him from finding her. As much as people whined and swore at him from running so darn fast, he still kept going. It was becoming darker and darker by the minute and he was starting to worry. Is this what love made you do? Does it make you have inhuman speed and strength when you worry about that special someone?

Throughout his running, he finally realized something. Something that was so important, yet he was too blind to accept it. This special someone is in fact his one true soul mate. No more will he deny his true feelings towards her. That was exactly why he felt empty inside in the first place. Go with the flow; ask questions later just live without having to think about anything… At that realization, his speed increased and his senses were in overdrive. He would have to find her sooner or later.

**xXxRIEWxXx**

"Are you sure this thing will find Katara?" Suki asked.

"Yeah I'm positive. Well, let's just hope our assumptions were right when we thought she was in Omashu," Toph replied rock skating beside Suki.

Both females ran at a good pace right behind Nyla. But, the only male human there couldn't even run let along walk anymore. Sokka collapsed on the ground and gasped for air trying to crawl. The only good thing about this was that Suki and Toph stopped their ridiculous bickering and actually talked to each other. That was a miracle to Sokka's ears but he wished he could catch up with them. For a short moment Sokka realized something. How in the world was he able to be a warrior at his Kingdom? You had to be fit like Hahn, the man Yue was supposed to marry… Sokka shook his head trying to get rid of Yue.

But still, he had to catch up to the girls. Katara was his sister, his only sibling in general. Her friends should not be the ones rescuing her! Sokka stood up and ignored the pain in his legs and thighs. His sister was in danger and he had to forget about himself. He forced his legs to run, and luckily it worked.

Suki looked to her side and saw Sokka finally.

"Finally decided to show up?" Suki teased giggling to herself.

"Yeah well, I had to see you two not arguing," Sokka said grinning at Toph and Suki's flinches.

"You have to be all nice when your best friend is lost and who knows what else…" Toph said carefully making sure that Nyla's vibrations was still readable. Everybody was silent as they thought about their dear Katara.

How would she look when they find her? The possibilities were endless in their minds, and they weren't pretty ones.

Toph fought back the tears as she thought about what she had said to Katara before the wedding. Such harsh things that wasn't necessary at the time. Sure Katara could've stood up to her folks, but Toph knew that she couldn't. Those stupid words made everything worse. Why did she say such things? Toph knew her like the back of her hand… well like the back of… Either way Toph knew Katara very well. She would never want to marry someone that her Grandmother wouldn't approve of.

Toph sighed and rubbed her nose gently trying no to cry. But just thinking about all the horrible things Zuko tried to do to her was unbearable. Then what were they supposed to do if they found her? Drag her back to the kingdom and have her try to marry him once again? Or would they chastise her and listen to how they didn't even try to help her out when she needed it? That would make Toph feel a lot worse than she already had. Whatever Katara would say would be all true. Toph was a bad friend, a bad listener, a bad person in general…

Suki heard the small whimpers from Toph and she looked her way. The rock-hard tough princess was crying? Suki wasn't surprised really but she didn't have a clue why she was crying out of the blue. Maybe she was as worried as Suki was about Katara. What if they had come all this way… and their dear friend/sister was dead? That would make Suki feel guilty for all the right reasons. One thing was that she didn't even try to help Katara out. All those times Katara would comfort Suki when her and Sokka got into an argument (rarely) she would help out. But, Suki didn't even talk to the King and Queen about such an arrangement.

Then, the scary part was that Suki never cared. She loved Katara and all, but why worry over something that you had no power over? It wasn't like she could force the King and Queen to stop a wedding that would bring peace to the nations. All those years the fighting never seemed to stop, until King Ozai made that treaty. Suki secretly did like the idea of peace but she didn't like how her friend would be depressed. Katara always stated that she would wait for the right boy, if he was rich or poor she would love him just the same.

Thinking back to that prisoner that escaped made a small smile creep upon Suki's lips. She knew that Katara liked him but she didn't know why. She wasn't going to deny, that boy did have looks, but he was a refuge from the Fire Nation from what she heard! Nonetheless, if that's who Katara fancied, then so be it.

"I think we're getting closer to something people," Toph said noting that Nyla was going faster.

Suki and Sokka nodded and all three of them hoped they could see her soon…

**xXxRIEWxXx**

Katara tried one last time to raise a water whip but again it fell right back into the pond. She screamed in frustration and collapsed at the edge on the body of water. Her mind was blank and she couldn't concentrate on anything this fine evening. The moon was full tonight and it shone brightly on the clear water. Despite the fact that her Waterbending was abnormally stronger she couldn't even make a small bubble! Nothing was going right these past few days with her emotions. They were out of whack and she couldn't stay focused on her bending.

It was all because of him. He made her feel tingly inside and he was the one who stayed on her mind. But, now he was damaging her greatly. No matter how much she showed or told him her feelings (without actually telling him of course!) he would keep shutting her away. That day when she came out of the shower in just a towel, yes she did it purposely. Just thinking about it made her angrier. Exposing her body like that so he would look at her made her feel dirty. Now she was becoming desperate for his attention.

That wasn't how Katara was raised at all. You don't beg for attention, you just waited for it. Aang was changing her dramatically and she didn't know how to stop it nor did she want it to stop. At that moment Katara looked down at herself and noticed her dress was covered in grass stains and mud spots. Her once shiny silver heels became broken and dirty too. She didn't care; she wanted to feel helpless and dirty.

She looked at her reflection and saw how puffy and red her eyes became from all of that crying. Her hair stuck to her face and in some parts it flew all over her head. Just the sight of her façade made her cry harder. She was becoming ugly and a physco path. When she heard a twig being stepped on, she turned around and met eyes with the person who was doing this to her.

"Get away from me," Katara snapped angrily while standing up.

"Katara look at you! I think you should calm-"

"Calm down? You want me to calm down!" Katara yelled balling her fists up by her side. "You're the one who's tearing me down Avatar. I hate you so much that I would kill you if I could!"

Aang flinched by her words and noticed that it was a full moon tonight. If Katara didn't calm down she would kill him.

"Katara please take a deep-"

"NO!" Katara bended water around her arms like tentacles and lashed out at Aang furiously.

Aang on the other hand yelled and jumped into the tree tops. Katara's liquid arms smashed into trees tearing them down to the grassy earth. One by one trees came down and when she hit his tree, Aang had to think fast. He jumped in the air and moved just inches away from a tentacle colliding with his body.

"Katara please!" Aang shouted then gaped at the rising tide before him.

Her power was getting the best of her and he had no idea what to do. This wasn't a tide anymore, now it was a wave that would damage him, or kill him! The pond behind her was at her hands and she could do anything next. Her once wavy thick brown hair went wind and flew around like it was alive. Aang saw tears streaming down her face and he knew that she couldn't control herself anymore.

He walked up to her slowly dodging any form of water attack that came his way with Air. Aang's own Waterbending wouldn't be as strong as a pure Waterbenders'. He was acting on instinct now, ignoring the fact that if he did something wrong Katara would demolish him or her own self. One shard of ice actually cut his right arm and he was amazed. He never knew she could form her water in ice too!

Katara didn't know how to make herself stop. Her mind was numb and she couldn't control her limbs anymore. She saw Aang coming closer and closer and she didn't know what to do.

"Katara…" he said softly now right before her.

Her light blue-red eyes twitched and watched him carefully. Slowly he held out his arms and she could hear him gulp. His own normal green and yellowish Earth Kingdom clothing was ragged and bloody. Her eyes shut as he pulled her into his chest hugging her tightly. The water tirade didn't stop instantly, but when it did, it seemed as if a sudden down pour fell upon them both.

Katara cried into the rest of his shirt and left her hands by her side. What had she done to the trees and this poor boy? Right now she didn't care or want to think about it.

Aang held her securely and thought about what he wanted to do next. Katara seemed to have calmed down with the crying, it was now just small little hiccup noises. She had finally removed her face from his shirt and slowly tilted her head up at him. They were almost the same height, but he was a tad taller. His misty eyes shone with sorrow and (her absolute favorite!) curiosity.

"I-I'm so sorry Aang," Katara said about to go into her crying fit again.

Aang smiled and almost instantly pulled Katara's head closer to his, and kissed her. She was shocked at first but kissed him back. It was warm and sweet, sending shock waves through their spines. He did like her after all; nothing could ever ruin this…

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY SISTER!"

**Okay… I know how happy you little kiddies are! I for one was like "awww" to myself. But uh… yeah… let's see what happens next hmm? Hehehehe… Oh and um, I'm still debating on weather or not this story should be M! YOU PEOPLE AREN'T VOTING! No updates for any of you! Nah, I'm kidding, but seriously vote NOW! Cya lates! *waves***


	18. Happy Reunion?

**No note from me right now guys!**

**Please read, review and Enjoy!**

Too many things happened at that exact moment. Sokka… her brother who she had not seen in over a week leaped out of the bushes and tackled Aang. Then, right behind him came Suki and Toph. The two girls gushed geysers from their eyes and hugged Katara tightly. But Katara wasn't worried about them, she was wondering what Sokka was going to do to Aang. They rolled all over the grassy earth and tried to strangle one another. Well, Sokka was trying to. Katara watched in horror and shock, she didn't know what to do!

"You think you can just kidnap my sister?" Sokka yelled putting the blade of his boomerang to Aang's neck.

Aang struggled trying to free himself, but it was no use. They both locked eyes and Aang almost shivered by the boy's glare. He had the same eyes as Katara's but these were angry and ready to kill. Aang looked at Katara who had tears streaming down her cheeks. He took a deep breath and a powerful gust of Air emerged sending Sokka flying. Sokka didn't go too far, but Aang had time to get up a ready himself for a fight.

Sokka's back hit the hard ground and he was dazed. Suki and Toph both gasped then cornered Aang with death stares. This time, Katara ran in front of them with her arms out in a protecting way. Both girls hissed and yelled at her to move away from the kidnapper, but she shook her head no. Toph stomped and a large boulder emerged from the ground. Suki retrieved her fans from her belt side and made an offensive pose.

"He's not a kidnapper!" Katara yelled not moving from her spot.

"Katara stop trying to protect him," Sokka said limping over towards the others.

"I'm not I'm telling the truth!" Katara was right in front of the pond and she turned behind her to see Aang as shocked as she once was. They weren't going to take her Aang away. She raised another tide of water, but this time it wasn't that big. Sokka and Suki's eyes widened and they backed away slowly. Toph on the other hand kept her ground but dropped the boulder.

"If you all don't listen to me, I'll be force to make you listen," Katara said threateningly.

"Katara you can't make u-"But before Sokka could even retort on what she said, Katara forced the water towards them. They all were caught in the rush of liquid until they flew back into the trees that weren't demolished earlier. Quickly following her water jet, she blew into the air and the water on the trios' clothing froze. Everyone gasped including Aang.

"Just give me a fucking chance to talk!" Katara hollered.

Suki and Toph's eyes widened. They had never heard Katara say such language. They decided not to aggravate her any further so they all stood quiet and listened.

Katara ran a hand through her matted hair and took a deep breath.

"I did not get kidnapped… I came along on my own decision."

All three jaws dropped when Katara said those words. She left on her own accord? Sokka couldn't take all of the truth right now, he struggled to get free, but it didn't work.

"Katara why?" Suki sniffled. "Why would you leave us without a warning or something!"

Katara cringed and looked down at her bare feet. Her eyes became moist again and she clenched her fists.

"Because, why should I say something? None of you cared about what I was going through! You all just went along with your lives, and I couldn't stay there and marry him." Katara fell to her knees again and cried.

Aang stared at her and felt guilty in some way. If he never decided to see her that one last time then maybe she wouldn't have to go through this interrogation from her friends and family. Then again, she would've had to marry Zuko. In either choice she wouldn't have been happy.

"Lies Katara!" Sokka yelled. "You never came to me for anything, I thought you and I were brother and sister-"

"Sokka she's telling the truth!"

"What?" Sokka hissed snapping his gaze towards Toph.

The blind girl stared ahead of her and continued talking. "I can feel it… she's not lying at all."

Katara took a deep breath after Aang helped her up from the dirty floor. His gaze never left hers and before she spoke, he decided to.

"She's not lying. I… well…" Aang sighed and decided that the only way for the angry trio to believe them was to show his true self.

"What? You what!" Suki screamed.

Aang put his hands up to his green headband and undid the tie quietly. Katara eyes him with fear, but he replied with a small smile. If that was the only way to show them the truth, then so be it.

**xXxRIEWxXx**

Silence fell upon the chaotic forest. Nobody spoke after the green piece of cloth fell off of his head. Questions and comments filled everyone's heads. Drama wasn't their friend this fine evening. Aang draped his arm around Katara's shoulders and waited for someone to talk.

Suki's eyes seemed to have gone blank and her mouth was moving but nothing came out. Finally, she shook her head and bowed it.

"I'm s-so sorry Avatar… Oh Kyoshi p-please forgive me!" Suki said lowly but everyone was able to hear her. She was embarrassed. What would Avatar Kyoshi think of her after she had mistakenly disrespected the reincarnation of the warrior Avatar?

Suki's eyes became moister and she cried begging for Kyoshi and Aang's forgiveness.

Sokka was astonished. His own little sister was traveling with the Avatar, and he didn't even know it! But onto the more important reason, he just attacked and disrespected the boy who was like their god. Right now, Aang could burn him, drown him, burry him alive and even blow him into outer space! Sokka felt stupid and disappointed in himself. What would his father think if he was to ever find out?

For years his father talked about the Avatars. How some of them were skilled in battle, martial arts and weaponry. Truthfully all of the fighting styles that Suki and Sokka learned were from the all mighty gods and goddesses. Without them there would be no water to drink, no techniques to master and no planet at all. Yet just now he pretty much mocked the Avatar. How was he supposed to apologize properly?

Toph was the only one who seemed sane throughout the whole dispute. After hearing Suki blurt out who the mystery prisoner was she herself was shocked. There was something odd about him though. Every move he made Toph couldn't quite locate where he landed or stood. It was easy for everyone else but not him. Waterbenders had calm, easy movements; however Earthbenders were heavy and loud. That's why every time she fought one she usual always won. Then there was Firebenders. The refuge was one and all, but his footwork wasn't so harsh. It was like he floated in the air.

"Now do you believe us?" Aang said softly retying his tattered green headband.

The now calm trio's heads snapped up showing saddened faces. Katara released them from their icy prisons and walked up to them. They all looked at her and the first one to apologize was her dear brother.

"Katara… I'm really sorry. And you," Sokka turned to Aang and rubbed the back of his neck shyly. "I didn't mean to attack you like that."

"No worries," Aang said with a sincere cheeky grin.

"So what now?" Toph asked yawning.

"I don't know, maybe eat something?" Sokka asked his eyes glistening at the thought about food.

Suki's crying had stopped and she was able to smile. She looped arms with Sokka and Toph immediately followed suite. The girls didn't growl or bring out their claws at all. They both actually smiled at one another. When they began walking ahead of Aang and Katara the remaining two teens met eyes then looked away blushing greatly. Then they both followed the others making small talk and then not talking at all.

The feeling of them both near each other was enough.

**xXxRIEWxXx**

Once they all found a small buffet to eat at, everyone sat and talked casually. The other customers watched them all with worried and disgusted gazes. Children walking inside a nice looking restaurant, wearing nothing but dirty and tattered clothing wasn't a very enjoyable thing to see. Aang stared at his plate of fish and rice with a green face.

"What's with the face Aang?" Sokka asked gulping down a piece of fish himself.

Aang pushed the fish far away from the rice and ate the small white particles instead. Sokka gasped and his eyes became ablaze with rage.

"What the hell! You're not going to eat any of that trout?" Sokka used his fork to scrape the fish onto his own plate.

"Okay, not that is plain greedy!" Suki shook her head at Katara and Toph's giggles.

"I don't eat meat," Aang said scrunching his nose up at the smell. His stormy eyes went wide and his cheeks expanded. He got up quickly and the others had never seen somebody run so fast to a restroom before.

"Well Katara, looks like your boyfriend won't fit in quite well." Suki grinned

Katara chocked on a dumpling and had a violent coughing fit. She could not believe what she had just heard!

"Boyfriend?" Sokka and Suki both hollered.

"Not this again…" Suki mumbled.

Sokka looked at Katara who sat directly in front of him.

"That is NOT your boyfriend… **RIGHT?**"

Katara's cheeks burned and she looked down at her plate moving the corn around. Now that she actually had time to think about it, was Aang her boyfriend? She didn't really have a clue, but he did kiss her though. Then again, he never said anything else about that. That amazing and cute boy was the hardest person to figure out sometimes. Sokka kept asking and asking but Katara tuned him out and acted as if he wasn't there.

Sokka was severely angry. His sister had a boyfriend? She was extremely young just like her father had agreed. If the peace treaty was never made, Katara wasn't going to have a male companion until she was nineteen. A boy wasn't something that should be on her mind at the moment. But he knew that she would bring up the whole Suki thing. Suki was his one true love but… well… she wasn't the issue!

Once Aang came back everyone stared at him. He shifted uneasily in his seat and looked around.

"Uh, if this is about the whole fish thing then I-"

Sokka held up a hand and stood and pulled Aang by the arm towards the doors leading outside. When they were out of earshot Sokka began his brotherly actions.

"Do you like my sister?"

Aang had to blink a few times until he was able to comprehend what he had just been asked. Of course he liked Katara… but was he going to tell her brother that?

"Well uh…" Aang looked off to the side and rubbed his neck bashfully.

Sokka's tall figure hovered over him and he asked again. "Do you or do you not like my sister?"

Aang back away and put his hands up in a 'calm down' way. "Okay okay! I kind of- well I… um… yes, I do like her."

Sokka closed his eyes and folded his arms over his chest.

"Well then, I guess you can go back inside."

Aang tried to walk away as fast as he could but what Sokka said next almost made his whole body sweat.

"But I have to ask, did you like the kiss?"

**xXxRIEWxXx**

Back inside the restaurant the remaining girls bombarded Katara with many questions. She felt as if she was back away into a corner with no way of escaping. The main one asking was Suki for goodness sake!

"So… how was that little thing you both did?" Suki asked waggling her eyebrows.

Katara tried to act oblivious to her question by stuffing her mouth with a cheddar biscuit. Why was she asking **THAT?** Katara didn't even know is she liked the small butterfly kissed she received about an hour ago. Even if she did she was not going to tell her brother's girlfriend! Toph, who sat right next to Katara finally decided that it was her turn to tease her best friend.

"Of course she did, I can feel her heartbeat right now. It's screaming for more…" Toph and Suki both giggled at Katara's now pale face.

The tan skinned princess stood and ran right into a twitching Aang and grinning Sokka. Aang's eyes seemed perturbed and lifeless. Suki raised an eyebrow at Sokka and couldn't help but smirk.

"What did you do to the poor kid?"

Sokka smiled and patted Aang on his shoulder. "I think that me and him are going to be best friends, isn't that right buddy?"

Aang twitched by his words and for the third time that evening, he ran out with inhuman speed.

After everyone was done eating, the group was headed to the hotel that Aang and Katara stayed at. But before they wandered too far, Aang and Katara turned to everyone else. They had serious eyes and their arms were folded over their chests.

"Before we even go any further, we need to settle something right here." Katara said.

Aang cleared his throat and looked everyone in the eyes. "If we all decide to travel together, you guys have to promise to keep my secret…"

The trio instantly nodded before he could even finish talking.

"Of course! I mean, I did sort of disrespect you and Kyoshi, this is the only way for me to know that she forgives me," Suki said with a smile.

"What the hell, I got nothing better to do. Besides, I do love to tease. Count me in Twinkle Toes," Toph said with a cheeky grin. Everybody else cocked their heads at her from the pet name, but decided to leave it alone.

Katara eyed Sokka and she couldn't believe how long it was taking him to answer. But to her relief he let out a breath and agreed.

"Okay yeah I'm in too." Katara smiled and went to give him a hug but soon after his remark he held up a hand. "But, I do not want any making out near me; sex **AT ALL**, groping, weird noises whatsoever and no lovey dovey crap."

Katara and Aang's jaws dropped to the hard ground and they blushed uncontrollably. As the others walked away high fiving Sokka and laughing, Aang and Katara still stood frozen. But soon after they regained their senses and looked at each other. Katara smiled and began walking with the love of her life.

And for the first time ever, he laced his hand with hers knowing that they belonged together.

**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I'm dying on the floor here at Sokka's list of rules. But… not to let all of the plot leak out or anything… what happened to Zuko and the Water Tribe? =] keep reading and WE'RE ALMOST AT THE 100 MARK! Cya lates! *waves"**


	19. All over again

**Hi all… I have a really important announcement to make. Well, since school wants to be dumb and come all early, I was thinking that I should finish this story ASAP. So, I have everything planned out and all, and I think I'll end it in seven or less chapters. So, uh… it was an awesome journey and I will definitely make a sequel! Okay, enough crying… let's begin shall we?**

**Please read, review, get a tissue and all and Enjoy!**

The night air was quiet and chilly at the Northern Water Tribe. No one roamed the streets except for an occasional guard who did watch as his duty. The waves in the ocean before the kingdom were calm and reflected the white moon's beauty. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary on this evening. The Royals' were in their rooms sleeping, or in Princess Yue's case, watching the Kingdom's view from her balcony.

She inhaled the crisp, cold air and let out a breath of content. Although her day was filled with strenuous activity, she was still able to enjoy the wonderful night. Somehow Yue always felt connected to the moon when it was at its highest peak in the sky. Her parents had told her that when she was born, she was very ill. Yue's parents told her that she would've died if Tui didn't save her. Tui and La were the fish who resembled the moon. It made a lot of sense though. Tui means to 'push' and La means to 'pull.'

That was the same effect the Moon had on any body of water. Yue touched a strand of her albino hair and sighed. If Tui didn't save her, she wouldn't be standing here right now watching the wonderful scenery and see the black snow fall from the sky…

"Wait a minute," Yue said sharply to herself. She walked closer the edge of her balcony and held out her tan hands. A few more darkened snow particles fell and she was able to examine them easier.

Right before they melted into black muck, Yue gasped and wiped her hands dry on her lavender nightgown. She backed away watching more and more blackness falls from the sky. Finally, she broke into a sprint and ran out of her room to her parents' bedroom. This wasn't happening now! Why… why of all times did this have to happen!

**xXxRIEWxXx**

"Okay, so you think that red would look better?" Suki asked knitting her eyebrows together in absolute shock. "I still vote for green."

"Suki, red and green are natural complimentary colors! It looks great if you ask me." Katara said with a shiny smile.

Still in complete disbelief, Suki shook her head and sat on the puffy bed watching Katara apply makeup to Toph face. As much as Toph wanted to sleep, Katara wasn't going to allow that tonight. It was great to have her friends back and she wanted to have as much fun as possible. Who knew when they would have so much time to relax again?

"Ugh I feel like a… a…" Toph struggled to find the correct word.

"Pretty little princess." Katara giggled as she backed away to see her masterpiece in full view.

Suki thought about the new way Toph looked. Katara was right though, red did look better than a green dress. Toph's midnight hair was combed out and it fell past her back. Her eyelashes were darker and she had faintly painted black eye shadow on her eyelids. Pink blush and a forced smile made her look like the actual princess she was. The only thing that messed up her whole appearance was how Toph desperately rubbed the make up off.

"Oh come ON! It took me almost an hour to fix you up!" Katara whined folding her arms over her chest.

"Shouldn't you be the one looking pretty Katara?" Suki asked with a sly smile.

Katara turned to look at her crimson-headed friend and she cocked her head. "No…why?"

"Oh, nothing… I could've sworn that I told you what I heard just about an hour ago."

It was all coming back to her now. Suki did say that she heard Sokka and Aang talking, and that Aang needed to talk to her. How could she forget about something so quickly? Her mind reeled with thousands of questions as she began to clean up the room. Cups of tea was on the hard wood floor, pillows scattered all over her bed, make up supplies cluttered the dresser… her room looked like Sokka's back home!

"Okay, I'm going to need you both to leave," Katara said as she straightened the floor.

One good thing about their stay was that everyone had their own hotel room. It wasn't like the suite she had before with Aang, but it was harder for her to know when he was going to arrive at her door.

"Awww, I want to stay and listen to the love birds!" Toph said changing back into her green and white pajamas.

"Definitely not today, who knows what you both will say to him!" Katara said pointing to the bathroom door. "I'm going to wash up, and you both better be out by the time I'm done."

Once the mischievous duo nodded, Katara hurried to the bathroom and shut the door with a slight thud. Suki crept up to the door and pressed her ear to it. All she heard was the rapid water hitting something, so Katara must've been in the shower. She let out a sigh of relief and walked back up to Toph.

"So, will it be under the bed or…" Suki trailed off looking around the room.

"How's about the balcony?" Toph suggested.

"Hell no, she'll find us easier that way!" Suki retorted.

"Like she can't see two people lying under her bed…" Toph murmured.

After a while of trying to find a place to hide, the two lost track of time and before they knew it, the water from the shower was turned off. Both girls' eyes had widened to the size of plates and they panicked for a place to hide. Suki looked around and once she found the perfect place, she pulled Toph by her forearm and shut the door silently.

As if on cue, Katara stepped out of the bathroom in her light green pajamas. Her hair was tied up into a sloppy bun, but she wasn't dressed to impress. Once she was sure the room looked decent enough for company, there was a small knock at the door. Katara took a deep breath and hesitated before opening the door.

"Stay calm Katara, it's nothing special… just a little talk," Katara said to herself.

The brown door opened revealing the boy who she had grown to know and love. A small smile didn't wait to take place on her lips.

"H-Hi Katara… mind if I come in?" Aang asked keeping his misty eyes off of Katara's.

"Yes, yes come in."

Aang walked in slowly and waited until he heard the door close behind them. He had a lot on his mind, but Sokka told him to not get straight to the point. Just talk casually until the topic flows out naturally. After all, Sokka was the 'Master' when it came to girls.

"Are you just going to stand there and look lost?" Katara asked walking past him to her bed.

Instantly his grey eyes snapped up from the floor, and he rubbed his neck bashfully. "N-no, I um… just wanted to talk to you about something."

Mentally he smacked himself for explaining why he was here. Aang wasn't supposed to tell Katara what he wanted yet! He wasn't very good at this 'playing hard to get' stuff…

"Okay then, let's hear it?" Katara suggested patting the spot next to her on the bed.

Again Aang took slow steps towards her bed feeling more nervous than before. What if he said the wrong things? Would she smack him and in result he would never explain how he was feeling? That wouldn't be a very good thing…

"Aang?" Katara asked worriedly by how slow he was traveling.

He looked up again and put a fake grin on his lips. Gently he sat next to her and that same nervousness took over his body.

"Your hair l-looks nice," Aang stuttered.

Katara raised an eyebrow and used both hands to touch her hair. It was sticking out in awkward ways and it was damp. She had no clue to why it looked 'nice' but she wasn't going to protest.

"Thank you?"

That sat in silence waiting for the other to continue speaking. After a long two minutes in silence, Aang decided that he should just get on with what he had to say.

"Um, K-Katara?" he said looking at the floor.

"Hmm?"

"I wanted to talk about… y'know our relationship."

Katara's eyes widened a little but she nodded for him to continue.

"Well, I wanted to say… could we just stay friends for now? I mean, it's not you, it's not me… Wait! I mean it is me and not you because… you didn't do anything. But I mean if you did I wouldn't be mad or anything…"

Katara raised her eyebrow again and watched at how nervous Aang was. She understood what he was trying to say, but she knew Sokka told him to watch what he said. She cursed at her brother mentally and then took Aang's hand into her own. He stopped shifting his eyes and he looked at her with a confused expression.

"You want to stay friends, I understand Aang. I'm not even sure if I'm ready to be in a relationship." Katara admitted with a smile.

Sure she was madly in love with Aang, but she wasn't sure if she should rush into a relationship yet.

Once she saw his steel eyes light up with relief she giggled. Aang smiled too and before he knew it, they were inches away from kissing before…

"SHOOT!"

Both startled teens turned and saw two girls sprawled on the floor. They seemed to have fallen out of the closet from eavesdropping on Aang and Katara. Aang simply laughed and Katara gave them death stares.

"You two are sooo going to get it now!" Aang said watching Katara stomp over to them.

**xXxRIEWxXx**

"Uncle, I don't care!" the almighty Fire Nation screamed.

His uncle, uncle Iroh stumbled backwards at his nephew's angry outburst. This wasn't like his Zuko at all. This stupid ambush was making him mad with power! Iroh looked down at the ships' floor and folded his hands before his stomach. He was an old man, maybe in his fifties or sixties but he was fit! Well, he was chubby, but not to the point to where he couldn't walk. His calm orange eyes glistened with sorrow.

"Zuko, this will not accomplish anything if you continue with this ridiculous plan… Oh god what has your father done to you?" Iroh said his voice cracking.

Zuko looked at him with angry eyes. How dare he talk about his own father like that! Sure he may have changed and all, but that wasn't any of his nosy uncle's business! His fists clenched and he snapped.

"Uncle, you are worthless! You are just mad that I-I… that…" Zuko stuttered not knowing what to say really. He pulled back his short brown hair with his hands and yelled out in frustration. What was he doing yelling at his uncle like that? All these years when his father despised him, Iroh was there. Instinctively his hand reached up to touch the scar that his father had given him many years ago. It was engraved on the left side of his face as a warning to why you shouldn't disrespect the Fire Lord.

Zuko was angry at his father for doing that to him. He loathed that day he ridiculously thought he could defeat his father in a duel. In those days, he was reckless and childish. But now he was a man, and he deserved to be treated as one. His eyes met his uncle's and both fire benders stared at each other with many emotions playing on their faces.

"Uncle, I'm going to continue going through with my plan, but I can see you have other thoughts correct?"

"Zuko… why? What has happened to my nephew that actually cared about others besides himself? What has Ozai and Azula done to you?" Iroh reached for Zuko's shoulder, but the prince smacked it away. He stomped away from his quarters in the ship, but turned to look over his shoulder

"He died along with my mother."

From then on, Iroh decided not to perturb his nephew anymore.

**Yeahhhh, So, how was it? I wanted to add some comedy and drama etc… Oh! And I have decided what to do about the ratings. This story is going to stay T because some people don't like all of the sexual crap in stories. BUT! I will make one shots with all of the fun and goodness xD. So, the poll is over and thanks for reading and reviewing guys! Cya lates *waves***


	20. The End?

**Hi guys! Thanks for the wonderful reviews we had finally made the 100 mark! Thanks to the 100****th**** reviewer ****Kataang19 ****who bought us to the great triple number. Okay, you asked about a prize yes? Well, um… maybe I'll write a one shot of your choice! Okay... so sorry about taking a month to update. School is back and I haven't really had a lot of time to type. So, this is the last chapter of RIEW, and it is going be short because the previous chap was the last. This is more like a… epilogue? Alright, let's get this story over with!**

**Please read, review and Enjoy!**

The next, bright sunny day bought happiness to the teens that stayed in Omashu. Katara was out with her two best friends, while Sokka and Aang had some 'man' time. Nothing was out of the ordinary really. People hustled through the streets tugging shopping bags or work bags along. Food and jewelry stands were pretty much abandoned due to some weird reason. Whatever said reason was, it sure was affecting many citizens. If someone was to actually pay attention to where the hustle and bustle was headed, they would figure out something was wrong.

The shoppers didn't have clothes or home appliances, they had cans of food and water jugs to last them for months. The stands were abandoned, but they were cleared and had little signs that specifically read "Out of Business." Minute by minute the once live city was becoming a ghost town. King Bumi himself was locked away in his castle, his stoic guards protecting every entrance possible.

Katara, Suki and Toph didn't let the strange tension go by unnoticed. Toph would cringe by how scared and nervous the vibrations became. It wasn't right… something was going to happen soon but what the hell was it? The girls stopped at a nearby water fountain and looked at their surroundings. Not a single soul dared to come back out of their hiding spots.

"This is really weird," Katara said looking as people shut their windows constantly.

"I know, it's like, something major is about to happen…" Suki trailed off.

Not too long after her statement, her boyfriend and new friend appeared with shadowed eyes. Both boys didn't quite fit their normal personalities to a T today. They seemed possessed, or very very dull. Katara and Suki shivered by their grand entrance and didn't say anything once they arrived. Sokka looked at the ground, wide icy eyes blank and lifeless. Aang looked even worse. His stormy eyes were grayer than usual, and he seemed paler. Whatever their game, or joke was none of the girls seemed to be laughing.

But, when Sokka looked up to meet Katara's eyes, there was no flash of mischievousness, there was nothing. Aang kept his eyes glued to the ground as if he saw something interesting. Suki couldn't take the silence and she decided to speak up.

"What's wrong with you two, you both seem as if ya had seen a ghost!"

Both boys cringed and looked frightened.

"Suki, it's way worse…" Sokka said lowly as he began to dig into his bag.

Once he pulled out a rolled up sheet of paper, all three girls widened their eyes. Sokka handed it gingerly to Katara, despite how bad his hand was shaking. She stared at it for a moment and looked at him.

"Jus-just open it…" he stuttered.

Katara looked at Suki who nodded in agreement. Her own shaky hand retrieved the paper and she opened it slowly, bright eyes going wide by the second.

"W-what is it?" Suki and Toph both said.

The princess dropped the revealed letter and looked down to the ground. Her own eyes were casted and shadowed as she let tears fall. But before she spoke, she prayed to the spirits that what she was going to do didn't have them angry with her.

"T-the Fire Nation…" she said lowly turning to face two shivering girls. Katara was still crying, but behind the sadness was a hidden flame of rage. "They commenced war on the Northern Tribe."

**xXxRIEWxXx**

**Oh yeah! Yes it's done! No more Raging Inferno, Extinguishing Water! Ha-ha, okay, if any of you really want me to, I'll make a sequel, but c'mon… this is a MASSIVE cliffhanger, of course you'd want more. *prays they want more* Anyway, I did say that it was going to be short because it's either and ending, or a new beginning? Whatever the case, it had to end like that, so um… review one last time and watch out for another installment of *sounds drum roll* Ecstatic Earth, Staid Air.**


End file.
